The Innkeeper's Daughter
by Starquilter57
Summary: Marooned in an alternate universe, Selek/Spock Prime starts his life over with the help of a very special woman. New chapter, Unconventional
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Now that you have been advised of these facts, go ahead and lose yourself in the story.

**He Even Lost Himself**

Spock had not exaggerated when he told young James Kirk that he had been emotionally compromised. It was actually more of an understatement. Spock was devastated.

He had spent two years of his life living among the Romulans, seeking to assist those who wanted reunification with Vulcan. During that time, it was discovered that Romulus was about to be destroyed by a super nova.

Spock returned to Vulcan and with the assistance of scientists from the Vulcan Science Academy, had devised a plan to use red matter to stop the star's destructive force.

Unfortunately, he was too late. The star went super nova while Spock was en route and Romulus was destroyed. He deployed the red matter to prevent the destruction of other worlds, resulting in the black hole through which he and Nero traveled into the past of an alternate universe.

Spock had failed and Nero held him responsible for his pain. Nero came through the black hole first, waiting twenty-five years for Spock to appear, twenty-five years in which to plan his revenge. He sought to destroy not only Spock, but all of Vulcan, and the whole of the Federation if possible.

Nero captured Spock and the red matter, marooning him on Delta Vega, where Vulcan could be seen in the daytime sky. While Spock watched, his planet and people were destroyed.

If it had not been for James T. Kirk, a younger version of himself, and the crew of the _Enterprise_, Nero might have been entirely successful.

Spock hoped that Vulcan still existed in the universe he had left behind. The bonds he had with his mate Saavik and their children simply ceased to exist. They did not "snap" in the manner that Vulcan healers described a link broken by sudden death. Spock wanted to believe his family was still alive in the world where he had left them. However, Spock had no way to return to them.

He convinced himself that this was another universe, not just earlier in the time line. There were just too many differences between the two for it to not be so.

There were minor differences in the appearances of his friends. His Jim had hazel eyes, while this younger one had blue. The McCoy that Spock had known was blue-eyed, not brown.

Relationships were different. This younger version of himself had a romantic association with Nyota Uhura and was much closer to Sarek.

In his universe, Amanda Grayson had lived to a ripe old age, not killed in a planetary destruction.

Some of the most pronounced differences were found in the younger version of himself.

This Spock had accomplished far more at an earlier age. He was a Commander and an instructor at the Academy while still in his twenties. His list of academic and technological accomplishments was longer than his older counterpart's had been at the same age. He also seemed more emotional, more ruled by his passions, his humanity more apparent.

* * *

Not many knew Selek's identity and origin, just his family, a few Starfleet personnel, and the other Elders. Some of them had wanted to hold the older Spock responsible for his failure to rescue Romulus, and ultimately for Vulcan's destruction. At a Council meeting, Elder Tovorek had even stated that if Selek had not been part Human, perhaps he would have been sucessful in his mission.

Tovorek had regreted that statement almost as soon as he made it. He had reacted out of grief and pain, wanting someone to blame. However, if an Elder was capable of such thoughts, surely others would be as well.

The older Spock had much to offer his people. He had knowledge of possible future events and technologies, plus the wisdom of nearly 160 years. He had used this to find a new home world for the surviving Vulcans. Yet, two Spocks in the same time line would be confusing. This universe belonged to the younger one and it would be unfair for him to have to walk in the older one's shadow.

So, Selek had been "born," and given the name that older Spock had once used during a previous excursion into the past. The clan records were altered, showing Selek to be the brother of Skon. Older Spock became his own great-uncle.

Selek had lost everything, _even_ himself.

* * *

Selek was given a place on the council of Elders due to his age and experience. He found this ironic, believing that such a thing never would have happened in the other universe, not to him, a hybrid.

Elder Selek tried to stay out of Spock and his friends' way, afraid he had influenced them too much already. In his limited dealings with his younger self, Selek had sensed apprehension and resentment. Whether he admitted it or not, on some level Spock held Selek responsible for the death of his mother and his planet. Though he had once served as a Federation Ambassador At Large, Selek thought it best to limit his dealings with Starfleet and to avoid interactions with the_ Enterprise_ crew for the time being.

Instead, he focused on helping to build the new Vulcan colony, acting as liaison between the Federation and New Vulcan. He was adept at reminding other worlds of the favors they owed to the Vulcans, enabling his people to get much of what they needed to establish a home and a culture.

When he had first gone to Romulus, Selek had been in the very early stages of Bendii Syndrome, a disease that usually affected elderly Vulcans. It was similar to Alzheimer's Disease in Humans. Selek had inherited the disease from his father Sarek, who had died from it. Though 160 was considered middle-aged for a Vulcan, Selek was half Human. It was also likely that the Genesis wave that had resurrected him had also matured him beyond his chronological age.

However, the Romulans had a preventative treatment for Bendii Syndrome, though it was not a cure. They used adhesive skin patches, treated with low levels nicotine and herbs, similar to those used hundreds of years before to wean Humans off their tobacco addictions. Selek gave this information to his family healer, T'Mena so she could treat Sarek and T'Pau and recommend it to Spock and any others who might need it.

As the colony on New Vulcan grew, a university was established in the city of New Sura'Kahr. Selek had trained others to take over trade negotiations, so he felt comfortable leaving the employ of the government to assume a teaching position. He now had leisure time, but nothing and no one to help him fill it.

That was until the day he decided to have lunch at the New Sura'Kahr Inn on opening day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the canon characters. I'm not a professional writer, so you aren't having to pay.

**I Know No Other Profession**

T'Mardis wiped down the bar, trying to make it appear as though she was working, not eavesdropping. Her father was having a business discussion with his friend Grenik, who also supplied him with produce. They had re-opened only this morning, after being closed for a month due to an outbreak of the Vulcan Flu.

"Shytel, you should listen to me and exercise more caution in your business practices. There are those in the Shi'Kahr Merchant's Association who seek to close your inn and rescind your business license. They have even have Minister Komir's ear and have repeated to him the rumors that the flu epidemic started here, and that your off-worlder customers brought it."

The innkeeper shook his head.

"Most illogical, Grenik. How could off-worlders bring it? The very name "Vulcan Flu" implies that it originates on our own world."

"That may be so, old friend, however you should expect to find yourself, your family, and your establishment under careful scrutiny in the near future. Perhaps you should cater less to the tastes of these foreigners, particularly the Terrans."

Shytel took a breath and let it out slowly. He needed to control his anger. None of this was Grenik's fault. The man was merely trying to give him a friendly warning.

The inn had been in Shytel's family for over 500 years. In the beginning, it had catered to laborers and merchants, then to the non-faculty staff of the Vulcan Science Academy. Since the establishment of the United Federation of Planets, more and more non-Vulcans had started to patronize it. The UFP Headquarters was located just across the street, while six foreign embassies were scattered about the neighborhood.

It would be both illogical and a violation of Surakian principles to deny off-worlders admittance to the Vulcan eating establishments close to the VSA and the Houses of Government. However, most of these were both pricey and somewhat elitist. Shytel discovered that there was profit to be had in insuring the comfort of his guests. He sold them liquor, cigars, and replicated steaks and cheeseburgers, much to the chagrin of his nearby competitors.

"I nothing I am doing is either illegal or immoral. My customers have needs which other landlords are unwilling to meet. I am a free man, not a bond servant and I will sell what I wish to in my own inn."

"Suit yourself, my friend."

With that, Grenik took his leave.

T'Nol, Shytel's much younger wife had also overheard the conversation. Her father was a business associate of Shytel's who had recently fallen upon hard times. Shytel had loaned his father-in-law money and was now stretched thin himself. Having to close the inn during the epidemic had added to the family's financial woes.

If they were to conform to the business methods of other innkeepers, it would cost them income and customers. If they did not conform, the Merchant's Association might find a way to put them out of business. Their inn's proximity to the VSA and UFP Headquarters made it a prime piece of real estate.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old T'Mardis enjoyed books, not just textbooks and volumes of Vulcan poetry, but fanciful novels from other worlds. Her former fiance had kept her supplied with them, as his father was a book merchant. It had been expected that she would become the wife of Kerlan, who worked in the inn, stocking supplies and scrubbing pots. He had also served as a bouncer, removing rowdy or inebriated clientele.

Unfortunately, Kerlan had perished during the flu epidemic, one of the first to do so. She would miss him, but had not been particularly attached to him. After a proper "mourning period," Shytel would find her someone else.

Sometimes T'Mardis imagined herself bonded to a strong and handsome warrior, a male who was also a scholar and a musician. However, these were only daydreams, inspired by the books she read and hardly logical. Shytel would choose a hard worker with a strong back.

Yesterday, an attractive young male had come to dine with some friends, all students at the VSA. T'Mardis' mother T'Nol saw her daughter watching the handsome scholar when she thought no one saw.

"Do not entertain such fantasies, my child, for they will only cause you pain. That one, S'chn T'gai Sarek, is of a noble clan. His father is Skon, a poet and philosopher, and his mother is T'Pau. Most likely he has a bondmate already. Even if he did not, his family would find an uneducated innkeeper's daughter to be an unsuitable match for him. Besides, the S'chn T'gai are a troublesome lot, always in the midst of whatever is new or controversial. Our family has trouble enough just now."

* * *

T'Nol's words were prophetic. The family was about to encounter more trouble than they had ever dreamed possible.

The business was currently very short on cash, with creditors demanding to be paid. If Shytel did not come up with twelve hundred credits in the next few weeks, the liquor supplier would start collection proceedings. He also owed another two thousand in property and sales taxes, which would also have to be paid soon.

Svysol was a minor clerk in the tax collector's office. He was also the brother-in-law of Pardis, a real estate developer. Pardis encouraged Svysol to keep him informed of property owners who were having financial issues, particularly those in the VSA and Embassy district. Pardis hoped to acquire some valuable land at a discounted price.

Shytel's inn was exactly the type of location Pardis was looking for. When Svysol saw it on the list of properties with delinquent taxes, he notified his brother-in-law at once.

* * *

Pardis was indeed pleased with the knowledge Svysol had provided him with. So much so that he contacted his friends at the Health Ministry and the Building Code Enforcement Department. Both checked their records and discovered that Shytel's inn was long overdue for some inspections.

* * *

Shytel did not have the funds to hire a replacement for Kerlan. This meant that he had to deal with disorderly customers himself while still tending to his other duties. On the afternoon in question, T'Nol summoned him to the kitchen to repair a faulty stasis unit once again. There were no funds to replace it.

While Shytel was busy, two Tellarites got into a drunken brawl with an Orion and a Rigelian. Young T'Mardis was powerless to stop it. Soon they had broken a window and taken their disagreement out into the street.

The clothing store owner next door summoned the authorities. As all the combatants were embassy staff with diplomatic immunity, Shytel was held responsible for the incident and given a warning. He had already been issued three others. A fifth would result in the loss of his business license.

* * *

Her father was still outside talking to the police. T'Mardis swept up the broken glass and then looked toward the counter. An official looking woman in a tan suit stood patiently with a data pad. It would not do to keep her waiting. T'Mardis wiped her hands on her apron and approached her.

"May I help you, my lady?"

"Indeed. I am T'Ris, an inspector from the Health Ministry. This inn is past due for it's annual inspection. Please show me your kitchen facilities."

T'Mardis had no choice but to comply with her request. She lead the inspector to the kitchen, where the woman found the broken stasis unit and Shytel's tools spread out upon the floor. The innkeepers had been kept so busy that there had not been time to transfer the unit's contents to another that was still operational. As a result, the health inspector found spoiling food.

She downgraded the inn's previous health and safety rating and fined Shytel for noncompliance with food safety regulations.

While T'Ris was still filing her report, the building code inspector arrived. He found some loose stones in a load bearing wall. As Shi'Kahr was often subject to minor seismic disturbances, he felt that the inn was unsafe for both business and occupancy. He ordered it to be closed and vacated until the repairs could be made.

Shytel had no money for the repairs. He and his family packed their bags and moved in with T'Nol's father, wondering what they would do next.

* * *

The situation was very grim. Shytel had 567 credits in the Bank of Shi'Kahr. He was now 6,739 credits in debt, most of which was past due or due shortly. He had no assets to liquidate other than the inn which had been in his family for so very long. It would be humiliating to be the one who failed and had to sell it. However, it would be even more debasing if Shytel did nothing and simply waited for his creditors to seize the property. Perhaps he could get a good price and start over in a new location.

* * *

Ardesh the realtor had been a friend of Pardis for over a century. He contacted the developer as soon as Shytel had him list the inn for sale. The first week, several parties inquired about the property, but Ardesh told them that Pardis would be buying it. The others shied away, knowing they could not compete with Pardis' deep pockets. Ardesh knew Pardis would compensate him for any loss of commission.

* * *

Ten days had passed with not a single offer on the inn. The taxes and liquor bill needed to be paid in two days. Shytel was becoming concerned when at last the call came from Ardesh. Someone had made an offer on the property and would like to discuss it with him immediately.

* * *

Pardis' offer for the inn had been low, at twenty-five percent less than the estimated market value, it was almost insulting. However, Shytel had come close to losing the property for back taxes, the building needed repairs, and there had been no other buyers. He swallowed his pride and accepted Pardis' terms.

The money was immediately transferred to Shytel's account and the debts paid. The cash that remained would be enough to start over, but not in Shi'Kahr. Real estate was simply too expensive there.

* * *

With little else to do, the entire family began reviewing property listings. They looked at other types of businesses, but none appealed to Shytel.

"All my life I have been an innkeeper, as have all my forefathers for 500 years. I know no other profession."

Shytel had found some promising leads in Kel province, but T'Nol was not convinced.

"They would ask questions as to why we have moved so far from home. Also, their ways are so different there. I fear it would be much like living on another planet."

T'Mardis had been reading off-world property listings and saw one that really captured her attention. T'Nol's words gave her the perfect opportunity to speak up.

"Perhaps that is just what we should do, Mother. There is an inn for sale on Melenia V, in the capital city of Colsi. The property includes a separate house for the owners. There is also a greenhouse and a garden."

Shytel nearly snatched the listing away from his daughter. A separate house with a greenhouse and garden? He and T'Nol had dreamed of such a thing, but it could never have happened with on their former property. The inn had covered every square centimeter of their lot. Also, many Vulcans had moved to Melenia V, seeking economic opportunity. About three thousand of them lived in and around Colsi.

The innkeeper read and reread. It was almost too good to be true, as even the price seemed reasonable. Shytel contacted the realtor immediately.

* * *

T'Zora was old, infirm, and recently widowed. Her children had all left Melenia V to return to Vulcan. All were merchants with their own businesses and no desire to live elsewhere. T'Zora wanted to retire, move in with her oldest son and spend her remaining years enjoying her great-grandchildren.

Her husband Kerick had maintained the inn well and there was a small, but well-trained staff. When she learned of his interest, T'Zora invited Shytel to visit the inn. It would be both foolish and illogical to expect someone to purchase property without first viewing it.

* * *

Shytel was impressed indeed. T'Zora's inn was just what he and his family were looking for. No one would would ask why they had immigrated to Melenia V, as most Vulcans there had come for economic reasons. T'Zora's asking price was reasonable. He could pay it all without a mortgage and still have some cash to spare.

He bought the inn on the third day and sent for his wife and daughter.

* * *

T'Mardis packed her books and clothes. She had little else to take with her, nor would she need it. She boarded a transport ship with her mother, full of excitement that she could barely contain. She was finally going on her own adventure instead of merely reading about someone else's.

She wondered what awaited her on Melenia V. There would be hard work, of course, but there would also be new things to learn and do. Perhaps her father would also find her a mate.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the canon characters. I'm not a professional writer, so you aren't having to pay.

**I Know No Other Profession II**

She had hoped to see wondrous sights and meet exciting new people. However, T'Mardis did not find the journey to Melenia V to be entirely enjoyable. Most of the other travelers on the transport ship were male bipeds, traveling to Melenia V to seek their fortunes. Some looked at the two beautiful Vulcan women with lustful, greedy eyes.

This greatly concerned T'Nol, so the mother and daughter spent much of their time in their quarters. Shytel had booked a private cabin for them, but it was so small that there was barely room to walk about. They took meals on the mess deck and two brief exercise periods each day walking about the vessel. T'Mardis even grew weary of looking at the stars through the viewing port.

Ever logical and practical, T'Nol suggested that they spend their time studying the Melenian language and the regulations governing hoteliers and food handlers on Melenia V. They would have sixty days after their arrival to achieve their certifications. This was not the most exciting reading, but it did help the time pass.

Ten days after their journey began, T'Mardis and T'Nol arrived at the port city of Colsi. Shytel met them in a battered old hover van that T'Zora had sold him along with the inn. T'Mardis found the vehicle absolutely fascinating. Shytel got no rest until he had shown her how to drive it.

* * *

Their inn at Colsi was located on the edge of the city. T'Zora and her husband had maintained the property well, a witness to the venture's prosperity. The port and commercial center were to the north, with farms and small villages to the south. Most of the area's Vulcan population were farmers, peasants who had followed the dream of owning their own land. They were also most of the inn's customer base.

T'Nol was enchanted by the cottage and the greenhouse. As the inn already had a full time cook, she would be able to garden for the first time in years. Though many would have found the two-bedroom cottage small, to Shytel and his family, it was a palace. On Vulcan, they had lived in a few shabby rooms over the inn's kitchen.

As they toured their new home and business, the family could not help but notice other differences. The inn's décor was attractive, the rooms well-lit, and the kitchen equipment modern and immaculate. This was indeed a pleasant place to begin life anew.

* * *

Shytel and his family prospered while enjoying much leisure time. Within five years, the value of their holdings tripled as Shytel bought first a farm and then a half dozen rental properties. More peasants immigrated from Vulcan all the time, needing housing until they could purchase their own farms. Shytel was able to accommodate them.

During the third year on Melenia V, Shytel found his daughter another bondmate. Khores was the fifth son of a Vulcan peasant farmer and would be inheriting little from his father. Instead, he became a handyman at the inn, repairing equipment, tilling the garden, and carrying luggage. He also dealt with the occasional rowdy customer.

In his spare time, he took self-defense classes and studied Melenian weaponry, particularly the stout baton. He shared his knowledge with T'Mardis, who began to grow quite fond of him. Unfortunately, her happiness did not last.

Khores took a few days leave to aide his father and brothers in the wheat harvest. He lost his footing while standing near the thresher and was crushed to death. T'Mardis had now twice become a widow without being a bride.

T'Mardis mourned Khores' loss and then poured her energy into upgrading the inn, its facilities and the services it provided.

Shytel was so impressed that he actually paid his daughter a salary.

T'Mardis had never had her own money before. Her first purchase was somewhat illogical, a top-of-the line hoverbike. Once she learned to operate it, she enjoyed racing against the local farmers' sons, often defeating them. T'Mardis also relished the wind in her hair and the sense of freedom the hoverbike gave her.

For the most part, however, T'Mardis used her money wisely. She enrolled in correspondence and online courses, studying hotel management, economics, and the Ferengi language. The Ferengi were an ever increasing presence in the Melenian sector. T'Mardis also learned to trade in stocks and bonds, amassing an impressive portfolio of off-world investments. T'Mardis was determined that never again would her future be dictated by lack of finances.

* * *

Thirty years had passed since the family's arrival on Melenia V and T'Mardis had taken over the inn's management. Shytel was not young when he left Vulcan.

One day, while sitting at the breakfast table with T'Nol, Shytel suffered a cardiac incident and died. He was 209 years old. His wife and daughter mourned his passing, but continued to operate the inn without him.

Though twenty-five years younger that Shytel, T'Nol was starting to feel her years as well. Stiff joints prevented her from working as much in the kitchen and garden as she liked.

Two years after Shytel's death, T'Nol's father's health took a turn for the worse and she was summoned back home to Vulcan to care for him. When he passed away, she decided to remain and run her father's bakery business.

T'Nol encouraged T'Mardis to sell the inn and also return to Vulcan, but T'Mardis refused. She treasured her independence and her freedom from the class system of Vulcan society. In her mother's absence, she had also become romantically involved with a Terran trader.

* * *

Yuri Ivanov had been born in Minsk, but left there at age nineteen to work for his uncle Serge's small import/export business on Melenia V. Yuri traveled the sector, moving small shipments of goods from one planet to another, turning a handsome profit at each stop. When his uncle retired and returned to Russia six years later, Yuri bought the business.

Though many Terrans did not care for Vulcan cuisine, Yuri was quite fond of it. He frequently dined at T'Mardis' inn. Soon he discovered that he was also quite fond of T'Mardis.

T'Mardis was a beauty, no doubt. She had skin the color of milk chocolate, almond-shaped brown eyes, and waist length black hair she wore in a single plait down her back. However, Yuri had seen other beautiful Vulcan females. What set T'Mardis apart was her independence and spirit of adventure.

Yuri also owned a hovercycle and when T'Mardis discovered this, she challenged him to a race. Yuri thought that they should make a small wager on the outcome, just to make it more interesting.

"If you win, I'll teach you to pilot my space vessel. If I win, you must kiss me, a true Terran kiss, on the lips."

T'Mardis considered for a moment. It would be improper to kiss a male she was not bonded to, however the flying lessons held great appeal for her. She agreed to Yuri's terms.

* * *

Yuri had not expected to lose the bet. His arrogance got the better of him. He had not reviewed the proposed race route before he and T'Mardis set off. When he made the sharp turn around a barn, he did not anticipate the silo that appeared out of nowhere. Yuri found himself on the ground with a dented hoverbike and a broken wrist.

However, Yuri was a man of his word. T'Mardis had won the race fair and square. He would teach her to pilot his ship.

* * *

T'Mardis was a quick study. By the end of her first lesson, she could take off quite smoothly, achieve a stable orbit, and execute turns. However, her landing technique left much to be desired, as she bounced the small craft across and open field and dented the bottom on a large rock.

Yuri was a bit shaken up, but thankful that they had survived. He decided a celebration was in order and led T'Mardis to his vessel's kitchenette. He assembled bowls and spoons on the small table and removed several items from the stasis unit, none of which were familiar to T'Mardis.

Yuri removed the lid from a jar of dark brown sauce and heated it up. While he waited, he placed a frozen white substance in bowls. "Vanilla ice cream" he explained. The brown sauce was ready now, so he spooned generous helpings over the ice cream. "Hot fudge"...

He continued to work on his creation, adding peanuts and whipped cream. When it was finished he handed one bowl to T'Mardis and kept the other for himself. "This is a hot fudge sundae!" he proudly exclaimed.

T'Mardis gave it a tentative taste. It was delicious. She eagerly consumed the rest of it. Soon she felt giddy and slightly disoriented. The room seemed a little out of focus. The only thing she could see clearly was Yuri.

Yuri was quite tall for a Human, slender and muscular with glossy, black wavy hair and blue-gray eyes. He was really quite attractive. T'Mardis stood a bit closer to him to get a better look. Yuri smiled at her.

"Oh, you've got chocolate on your face."

Yuri's smile became a grin as he bent down and licked the chocolate away.

Though she had only read about Terran kisses in romance novels, T'Mardis decided this would be the ideal time to try one. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Yuri's.

He responded enthusiastically and they kissed for several minutes. However, T'Mardis was feeling a bit dizzy from all of the chocolate she had consumed, unaware of its effects on the Vulcan nervous system. Yuri saw that she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I do not know. I may have had an adverse reaction to something that I ate."

"Let's get you home, then."

"Perhaps that would be best. However, I enjoyed the flying lesson and the kiss. I would like to repeat both again in the near future."

Yuri smiled at her again.

"So would I."

* * *

When her head had cleared, T'Mardis researched chocolate, discovering that it was considered an intoxicant for Vulcans, and could actually be poisonous if ingested in large amounts. However, since it was also quite tasty, T'Mardis decided she would be willing to consume it in smaller amounts, especially if she could do so with Yuri.

Yuri became a more frequent visitor to the inn and to the innkeeper's private residence. After several months of keeping steady company, Yuri moved his belongings into the cottage.

T'Mardis desired to have Yuri as her bondmate, but Yuri was afraid to bond with her. He had been subject to bouts of depression all of his life and didn't want anyone else inside his head.

"I love you very much, T'Mardis. I just can't do the bonding thing. I'll understand if you'd rather be with someone else."

T'Mardis did not want anyone else. She would accept Yuri on his terms. Their relationship continued on and so did the piloting lessons. Soon T'Mardis was ready for her certification test.

* * *

Yuri stood outside at the Colsi shuttle port and watched as T'Mardis set his little ship down, landing very softly. He watched for her and the examiner to exit. She gave Yuri a thumbs up. She had passed. He waited for her to sign her documents and then walked her back to the vessel.

Once inside, Yuri gave T'Mardis a small box. It held a pair of dangling earrings, mother-of-pearl carved in the shape of doves. She looked at Yuri questioningly.

"They are doves, Terran birds. I think of you as my little bird, because you so like to fly. I know Vulcans don't wear such things, but I thought you might at least enjoy looking at them."

"Thank you, Yuri. They are beautiful and I shall treasure them."

The local Vulcan healer received a surprising request that afternoon. Though she had never done such a thing before and had to research it first, she managed to pierce the innkeeper's earlobes. Though the healer found it quite illogical, the procedure was harmless and T'Mardis had paid her quite well for doing it.

* * *

Fifteen years passed. Yuri continued to build his business, traveling the sector and dealing in wine and precious gems. Whenever he would visit a new port, he would buy a pair of earrings and bring them home to T'Mardis. Her collection included hundreds of pairs.

Yuri was there for T'Mardis, comforting her when she felt her mother's death from a brain hemorrhage. T'Nol had slipped on wet pavement after watering her garden and hit her head. When a neighbor had found her several hours later, T'Nol had already passed away. She had never regained consciousness and had felt no pain.

When Vulcan was destroyed by a black hole several weeks later, it was Yuri who brought her the news. He held her in his arms in their private cottage as she wept for her people and the home world she would never see again.

Some Elders had survived and were planning to start a colony on a new home world. T'Mardis searched eagerly everyday for news of it and contributed a large sum of money to assist with its establishment. However, she had no plans to relocate there, not even when the Elders issued an Edict calling for all able bodied Vulcans to do so as soon as possible. She had built a life on Melenia V with Yuri, and there she would stay.

* * *

Not even four months had passed since the Vulcan Genocide, when the Noorian plague hit Melenia V. There was no cure for it and the indigenous locals quickly began to die off. Melenia V was no longer such a pleasant place, so the Vulcan immigrants started leaving for the new colony.

Those with property to were forced to sell to the Ferengi, who were gradually gaining control of the sector. The Melenian government officials and police were spread thin, so the planet also became prime pickings for pirates, mostly Orions.

Yuri told T'Mardis that Melenia V was becoming too dangerous and that he thought it was time to sell the business and move on. Just that morning, a Vulcan merchant on the other side of the city had been killed, his goods and money stolen and his wife and daughter taken captive.

T'Mardis reluctantly agreed and put the inn on the market that same afternoon. By evening, there were five potential buyers, all Ferengi. The realtor brought them all to lunch at the inn the next day and a bidding war ensued. It was actually quite amusing to watch.

In the end, a Ferengi named Felg purchased everything, the inn, farm, rental properties, and the cottage. He would retain the Melenian staff. T'Mardis and Yuri had forty-eight hours to vacate the premises.

They spent the next day packing their goods into Yuri's little ship and then enjoyed a farewell dinner in the inn's dining room with the staff. The celebration was interrupted by a commotion in the bar.

Four Orions were engaging in a brawl, which Gref the bouncer was unable to stop on his own. Yuri tried to help him and T'Mardis went for the stout baton she kept behind the bar. One of the Orions spotted her.

"Look, a Vulcan female, and a pretty one at that! She'll fetch a high price."

The Orions, who were pirates, stopped fighting with each other. Three of them grabbed T'Mardis, managing to disarm her. Yuri roared at them.

"Unhand that woman. She's mine!"

"Not any longer!" yelled the fourth Orion, who stabbed him through the heart.

Gref had managed to get a phaser away from one of the pirates and killed the man who had stabbed Yuri. The other three fled.

T'Mardis ran to Yuri and cradled his head in her lap.

Yuri took her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Little Bird. I won't be able to fly with you any longer. I love you..."

Yuri breathed his last.

T'Mardis was alone again.

* * *

Gref called the authorities, however the pirates were long gone by the time the police reached the inn. They had stolen Yuri's little ship in order to make their escape. Most of T'Mardis' personal belongings had already been in it. Only her clothes, financial portfolio, and earring collection had remained in the cottage.

The police encouraged her to gather what little she had left so that they might escort her to a secure hotel near the shuttle port. T'Mardis would need a safe place to decide what she would do next.

She was an innkeeper without an inn, and like her father and forefathers, she knew no other profession.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Including a disclaimer is a good rule to follow. It helps to keep other people from acquiring your property.

**The Rules Of Acquisition**

T'Mardis sat in her hotel room in a kind of daze. Meditation eluded her. She had lost so much in such a short period of time. Everything she truly valued had been taken from her, first her mother, then Yuri, and then even the little ship they had enjoyed flying together.

She had some premium stocks and thousands of credits in a major Federation bank, but really little else. All her other possessions fit into two duffels. T'Mardis examined her life and considered her failures.

T'Mardis was eighty-nine standard years old, had never been bonded, and had never borne a child. She wanted to have a child with Yuri, but it had never happened.

She read over the Edict that had been issued by the Vulcan Elders, All Vulcans on colony worlds were to come to New Vulcan as soon as possible. The young, strong, and females of child bearing age were especially needed. Mates would be found for those who had been bereaved.

The most logical course of action would be to obey the Edict and go to New Vulcan.

* * *

As she waited to board the transport, T'Mardis watched the Melenian porters with their golden skin and silver hair, graceful even in hard labor. She would miss this place.

Just as the Vulcans had nearly been destroyed by the Romulans, the Noorian plague had killed three quarters of the population of Melenia V. The two peoples were close to extinction, but unable to help each other. Though their facial features were similar, their DNA, body chemistries, and pH were too different. If a Melenian and a Vulcan attempted to mate, they might actually prove to be toxic to each other.

The only accommodations available at the last minute were a private cabin with its own bath, so this time T'Mardis traveled in style. However, T'Mardis could only think of Yuri and how he would have enjoyed the stasis unit next to the bed, loaded with ice cream, hot fudge, and Dr. Pepper. Shortly before his death, Yuri had gotten very fond of Dr. Pepper floats.

She spent the entire three days in her cabin, coming out only once a day for exercise and a meal. Her journey was without incident until she reached Starbase 15, where she was to board another transport for Starbase 7 three days after her arrival.

* * *

When she reached Starbase 15, T'Mardis got herself a modest room at the lodge. The room was not all that pleasant, as the environmental controls could not be set at a warm enough temperature for Vulcan comfort.

It was odd to be a guest for a change, not a hostess. T'Mardis found herself asking many questions of the lodge owner and his wife, much to their annoyance. However, there was little else to do, as the base was constructed on an artic planet, with only the large terminal and the mall area open to civilians. There was not even a decent bookstore.

On the second day at Starbase 15, T'Mardis met another Vulcan female, T'Ameela. She had also come from Melenia V and was waiting for the transport to Starbase 7. T'Mardis had observed her on the mess deck. T'Ameela had worked as a server at an inn on the far side of Colsi. She was running short of cash and could not afford lodging. She had been walking the mall and terminal since her arrival.

T'Mardis desired to assist her fellow Vulcan in her time of need. There were now so few of them that all were family and should treat each other as such.

"Perhaps you would share a meal and lodging with me, T'Ameela."

"I would not wish to impose upon you."

"It is no imposition. We will both be safer in a strange place if we remain together. Also, companionship can be a pleasant thing."

"That is most logical. I accept your invitation. Thank you."

T'Mardis led T'Ameela to her room and while the young woman showered and changed clothes, she ordered a meal for them both. When it arrived, T'Ameela attempted to not appear too eager. T'Mardis surmised that she had not eaten for days. T'Ameela must have used all of her funds to pay for her passage.

When the meal had been consumed, a maid came to collect the cart and empty dishes.

"Did you ladies here the terrible news? A transport ship exploded in space on the way here. Everyone on board was killed. It was supposed to pick up passengers for Starbase 7 tomorrow."

Such news was indeed tragic and the loss of so many lives regrettable. It also meant that T'Mardis and T'Ameela were stranded on Starbase 15 until the next transport to Starbase 7, which was not scheduled for two weeks.

* * *

T'Mardis knew that T'Ameela was very short on funds and felt embarrassed by the assistance that had been given her. The two women were also uncomfortable in their chilly room. There had to be a way to get them to Starbase 7 and the New Vulcan Immigration Ministry office there.

She certainly had credits enough, so T'Mardis decided to hire a private transport. She would also "hire" T'Ameela as a security escort in exchange for her passage, saving the young woman's pride.

However, there was only one ship available for hire, captained by a Ferengi named Rogg. T'Mardis did not look forward to more dealings with Ferengi, as they were not always trustworthy.

* * *

"Such easy money!" thought Rogg. All he had to do was transport two Vulcan females to Starbase 7, a four day journey. He would charge them triple the going rate and extra for food. They would leave in the morning.

At the Watering Hole later that evening, he bragged about his good fortune to his Orion friend Furis. Furis was very interested in Rogg's passengers.

"Two Vulcan females, you say? Are they of childbearing age?"

"I suppose so. The one who hired me is. I haven't met the other. Why?"

"There's a market for Vulcan females since their planet was destroyed. Apparently there's not enough to go around."

"I don't know, Furis. The penalties for trafficking in sentient beings are pretty hefty."

"Only if you get caught, Rogg. It would be stupid to try it on a starbase. I have a brilliant idea, though. You let the ladies board and collect your fee. However, instead of taking them to Starbase 7, deliver to me. I'll pay you ten thousand credits each for them, and you can go your way."

The offer was just to tempting for Rogg to pass up. He had not made much money lately and was behind on paying his docking fees and income tax. Besides they were only females, not likely to be missed. If they had any importance, someone would have been escorting them on their journey.

Rogg readily agreed to Furis' plan. Once the women were aboard his ship, he would drug them, bind them, and then take then to a small, uninhabited planet not far from Starbase 15. Once there, Furis would meet him and Rogg would exchange his captives for credits.

* * *

In the morning, T'Mardis signed the standard transportation contract. Rogg would be responsible for T'Mardis' and T'Ameela's safe arrival at Starbase 7. Food and water would cost extra. T'Mardis paid Rogg half the agreed upon price. He would get the balance when they reached their destination.

Their quarters aboard the Ferengi vessel were cramped, but at least they were warm. Rogg had actually been a fair host, and had served them a pleasant meal of vegetable stew. For the price that had been paid, it _should_ have been good. T'Mardis and T'Ameela had both suddenly grown sleepy, so they excused themselves to retire.

Too tired to even undress, they lay on their beds exhausted. When T'Mardis awoke several hours later, she found that her hands and feet had been bound and one of the Ferengi was trying to hoist her over his shoulder.

* * *

Rogg was a very foolish Ferengi, one who enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh nearly as much as he enjoyed profit. He poured himself a large glass of brandy to celebrate his good fortune. Twenty thousand credits would definitely make his life easier.

However, he considered what he knew about Furis. The Orion also enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. He was likely to "sample" the two women before selling them to the highest bidder. Rogg decided that he would like a "sample", too. He wouldn't do anything that would damage the merchandise. He just wanted a little physical gratification. After all, Rule of Acquisition #223 clearly stated: _"Beware the_ _man who doesn't make time for oo-mox." _ He drank another large brandy and then paged his brother and second-in-command Reff.

"Bring the dark-skinned Vulcan female to my quarters."

* * *

T'Mardis was still quite groggy and her feet were bound. She would be unable to walk to Rogg's quarters, so she would have to be carried there. Though she was quite slender, the Vulcan weighed more than Reff expected her to. He gave up trying to lift by himself and got Loog to help him.

* * *

Now fully awake, T'Mardis found herself seated in a chair in Rogg's quarters.

"What are you intentions toward us?"

Rogg, who had just finished his third large brandy, smiled at her. He was sitting in a comfortable desk chair. Rule of Acquisition #75 played in his head: _"Beware the Vulcan greed for knowledge."_ However, he paid it no heed. This Vulcan was bound and she was a weak, useless female. It would do no harm to answer her question.

"You and your friend are my prisoners. I'm going to sell you to an Orion trader."

"That would be in violation of our contract. You are to see us safely to Starbase 7. The Ferengi Rule of Acquisition # 17 clearly states: _"A contract is a contract is a contract."_

"Quite true, but it only applies to contracts between Ferengi, not between Ferengi and aliens. It certainly does not apply to females foolish enough to travel without escorts. You were practically asking to be enslaved. However, before that happens, you and I are going to have a little fun. Have you ever heard of _oo-mox_, my dear?"

"I have not."

"Then let me educate you. Ferengi ears are quite sensitive, and the lobes are an erogenous zone. Having them stroked can be quite pleasurable. You will do this for me."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, I can make the rest of the journey most unpleasant for you and your companion. I could order that you both be dowsed in water and then have the heat in your room turned off."

"That would indeed be unpleasant." T'Mardis examined the cords around her wrist. "How am I to perform this "_oo-mox_" with my hands bound?"

"I'll just have to untie them. But first I need you to promise to behave. No tricks."

"I shall conduct myself as an honorable Vulcan."

Rogg released her hands and scooted his chair closer to her. Though it disgusted her thoroughly, she caressed the large lobes of Rogg's ears. He moaned in pleasure, obviously enjoying himself. After twenty minutes of such bliss, he became very relaxed. The three large brandies he drank began to loosen his tongue.

"I could get used to this, you know. However, I need the 20,000 credits I'll get from Furis the Orion when we reach Velda II."

A few moments later, Rogg fell into a deep sleep. He had forgotten another of the Rules of Acquisition, # 40: _"She can touch your lobes, but never your latinum."_

T'Mardis untied her feet and used the cords to bind Rogg. She found a handkerchief in a drawer and gagged him. She began to formulate a plan. She stuffed Rogg into a closet to prevent his being discovered by a crew member. Then she returned to her quarters to free T'Ameela.

* * *

Reff had decided he wanted some of the same action for himself. When T'Mardis entered their chamber, she found him facing away from the door while T'Ameela stroked his lobes. Reff had not consumed a large amount of brandy, so he was not nearly so relaxed as Rogg.

T'Mardis tried to administer the Vulcan neck pinch, but it did not work. Ferengi physiology was too different. Reff groaned, but did not even turn around.

"Not there, my dear, on the lobes and not so hard."

While T'Ameela continued her stroking, T'Mardis searched her large duffel for her Melenian stout baton, a weapon roughly the diameter of a baseball bat, but shorter. She bashed Reff over the head with it and he passed out. When T'Ameela was free of her bonds, the women bound and gagged Reff.

"We will need more binding material for the other two crew members. Tear one of the bedsheets into long strips."

While T'Ameela tore, T'Mardis explained Rogg's evil plan and how she had dealt with him. They sneaked out to determine the location of the other two Ferengi. One was piloting the small ship while the other slept in the crew quarters. T'Mardis hit the sleeping Loog over the head and T'Ameela tied and gagged him.

"Good" said T'Mardis. "Now let us deal with the pilot."

"Wait, T'Mardis. Who will fly the ship?" asked T'Ameela.

"I will. I am a licensed pilot and a student of the Ferengi language."

"Let us proceed then. I find these beings most taxing."

* * *

Hom was the most diligent member of Rogg's small crew, simultaneously piloting the ship and scanning space for danger. He was so involved in his tasks that he did not hear T'Mardis sneak up behind him. Once he was unconscious, the women gave him the same treatment as his fellows and shoved him away from the navigational console.

T'Mardis took his seat and got her bearings. The ship was on course for Velda II. T'Mardis increased her speed. Two hours later, they landed on Velda II.

* * *

T'Mardis and T'Ameela dragged the Ferengi out onto the planet's surface. T'Mardis loosened Reff's hands so that he could eventually free himself and the others. She tossed a bag with 400 credits worth of latinum on the ground in front of them.

"You have not been left destitute, but your property is forfeit due to breach of contract." T'Mardis had studied the Rules of Acquisition well. She had treated Rogg and his crew more admirably than they had treated her and T'Ameela.

Then she and T'Ameela quickly departed, setting course for Starbase 7.

Once they were safely away from the planet, T'Mardis contacted the Federation authorities at Starbase 15, telling them of Rogg's crimes and his conspiracy with Furis the Orion. She also informed them that she was confiscating Rogg's vessel under the Ferengi Rule of Acquisition #331: _"Breach of contract can lead to forfeiture of property and profit."_

Next she made a subspace call to the Ferengi consulate on Starbase 7. She gave them all the requisite details of the case she was filing against Rogg and his crew, and included the fact that she had left each of them one hundred credits to start over with.

Rogg had committed a serious crime and was an embarrassment to all Ferengi. T'Mardis' claim to his ship and goods would not be challenged. The vessel's registry was legally transferred to T'Mardis. A copy was transmitted to her via subspace.

While T'Mardis flew the small vessel, T'Ameela explored it. The women were particularly interested in the contents of the cargo hold.

**TBC**

The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition came from the website **Worf's Star Trek Page**. They were compiled by Stephen Jacob, all except for #331, which is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I profit from my writings. Reviews are lovely and useful, serving to help me improve my skills!

**I Will Serve Where I Can Be Of The Most Use**

While T'Mardis flew the small vessel, T'Ameela explored it. The women were particularly interested in the contents of the cargo hold. They suspected that trafficking in sentient beings had not been Rogg's only crime. They did not wish the Port Authority at Starbase 7 to find them with a shipload of contraband.

T'Ameela found the vessel's kitchen. There was a small replicator and a stasis unit which held various types of produce. A second stasis unit held what appeared to be uncooked animal flesh. T'Ameela did not even bother to hide her disgust and then moved on to the cargo hold door.

She stopped in her tracks, as her nose was assaulted by a nauseating stench, reminiscent of the time she had visited a dairy farm on Melenia V. However, the sounds she heard, roars and growls, were not coming from cattle.

T'Ameela returned to the cockpit and reported her findings to T'Mardis.

T'Mardis located the ship's manifest on the computer, not entirely surprised to find duplicate files. However, the information they held was not identical. The official one listed the cargo as various types of kitchen ware, linen fabric, pickled Melenian spice plums, Noorian ginger beer, and twelve boxes of assorted "adult toys and videos."

The other manifest detailed goods to be delivered to someone named "Crunchy" Ebert on Ebert's Planetoid, located two days journey from Starbase 7. This was definitely most irregular.

There were weapons, most notably Romulan blasters. These could not be legally owned by Federation citizens, as they were considered to inhumane and barbaric. The blaster produced intense sonic vibrations which broke down an organism's cell membranes. It was a very slow and painful way to die.

The manifest also listed several species of animals, most of which were endangered. The crinkle-horned Andorian yak was a large animal, reputed to be even more dangerous than the Terran cape buffalo. Rogg had also listed a breeding pair of Vulcan dzharels, (small, horned horse-like animals), a krinti (wild Vulcan canine), and a pregnant female nor-sehlat. The nor-sehlat was a carnivorous predator, not the gentle sehlat many Vulcan families had once kept as pets. These animals had all been reported stolen from a zoo on Melenia V. T'Mardis had read the report in the media two weeks previously.

T'Mardis considered the possible legal issues. If not for the animals, it would have been best to leave the cargo hold undisturbed and ask Federation Customs and the Starbase 7 Port Authority to inspect it after explaining the circumstances under which she acquired the vessel. However, the creatures would require food and water. The best plan would be a quick inspection to determine if any were in need.

T'Ameela returned to the cargo area, this time opening the door. The animals were in crates and she quickly determined that they had recently been fed and watered and that it was not necessary to open the crates to give additional food. There was an opening to feed through and a watering system attached to the side of each crate. They would be able to tend to the creatures without fear of attack.

* * *

T'Ameela searched Rogg's quarters thoroughly. A small combination wall safe, (no match for Vulcan hearing!) held 2,369 credits in assorted denomination chits. She also found two disruptors, several bottles of assorted illegal beverages, three dozen uncut gems and a large, locked box under his bed. She brought the box to T'Mardis in the cockpit. When T'Mardis had placed the ship on auto pilot, the two women used a hand scanner to determine if it was safe to open. There were no explosives, biological or chemical agents, or booby traps of any kind.

The box was of a type usually installed in the floor of a business or a vessel. There were obvious tool marks where someone had pried it out of its previous housing and more around the hinge of the lid. Someone had also tried to remove a fingerprint scanner from the top. The small screen had been smashed. Most likely it had not originally belonged to Rogg and he had not been able to open it after acquiring it, no doubt illegally.

T'Mardis' father had installed such a box under his desk at the inn. He had explained to her that it was designed to prevent a thief from opening the top and removing the contents. The bottom of the box, hidden by the floor had been quite unprotected. Shytel had cemented his into the floor.

T'Mardis turned the box over. It was just as she had suspected, the bottom held in place by eight simple screws. T'Ameela unscrewed them and the bottom fell away. Inside were thousands of credits worth of bearer bonds, bars of latinum in various denominations totaling 6,173 credits, and a small velvet bag containing assorted unset gemstones.

T'Ameela needed credits and had little interest in the other items. T'Mardis had plenty of cash and now owned the little ship, so she insisted that T'Ameela take all the legal tender and the gems. It would help the young woman get a fresh start.

* * *

Starbase 7 was still a little less than two days away. Even Vulcans needed to rest. T'Mardis put the navigational console on autopilot and trained T'Ameela to read the long-range scanners and monitor the comm equipment. T'Mardis would meditate and then sleep for several hours. T'Ameela would wake her only if necessary.

T'Ameela was pleased to be of use. She took the opportunity to listen to her Federation Standard Language course, as it would most likely be useful in the near future. T'Ameela had left Melenia V because it was no longer safe for her to remain. She had no family to protect her. She had limited job skills and funds.

Her mother, T'Sunal, had been a consoler, a healer specially trained to form temporary "bonds" with Vulcans who had no mates and were suffering the "fires" of Pon Farr. T'Sunal's last client had been too far gone by the time his friends had contacted a consoler for him. In his frenzy to mate, he had accidentally snapped T'Sunal's neck. He followed her in an agonizing death hours later.

T'Ameela's father had been one of T'Sunal's clients. He had found a mate soon after using the consoler's services. He acknowledged his daughter and gave her financial support, but had no other interaction in her life. Then he, his wife, and children had perished in the Genocide. T'Ameela did not even know if any of his clan had survived.

She had taken a few university courses on Melenia V, but did not have the funds to continue. After T'Sunal's death, she had worked as a barmaid in an inn, but the pay had not allowed her to save much. Then the innkeeper and his family had perished in the plague.

T'Ameela found what work she could, mostly hard farm labor. These jobs did not last and she often had to defend herself from unwanted sexual advances, mostly made by Humans and Orions. She had also twice escaped from pirates. After the second failed attempt to enslave her, T'Ameela sold everything she could and decided to head for New Vulcan.

* * *

T'Mardis relieved T'Ameela in the cockpit, expressing her gratitude for the rest she had been allowed. The women took turns resting until they were six hours out from Starbase 7, for as they neared the busy spaceport, both vessel and communications traffic would increase. Using autopilot under these conditions would be far too risky. Both women would need to be at their consoles and in top form.

* * *

The approach to Starbase 7 was the most challenging navigational feat T'Mardis had ever performed. The traffic was heavy and she had to wait nearly an hour for her turn to dock, a maneuver she had not performed since taking her certification test.

However, she executed it to near perfection, connecting to the spacedock with only the softest of thumps. Yuri would have been proud.

T'Mardis and T'Ameela waited to be boarded by the authorities.

* * *

Inspector Gherri of the Port Authority was the first to come on board. He and his men inspected the cargo hold, confiscated the illegal weapons and beverages, and hauled away the animals. These were indeed the creatures stolen from the zoo on Melenia V. This was verified by scanning the subcutaneous chips that had been implanted by the zoo personnel.

Harold Luften, an agent from the Federation Wildlife Agency was contacted and immediately came to interview the women. He listened to their story and was satisfied that they were guiltless in the matter. Luften was thrilled to finally have some concrete evidence against Crunchy Ebert, the duplicate ship's manifest detailing the animals and weapons earmarked for him.

"Crunchy" Ebert had gotten his nickname from his habit of continuously munching toffee peanuts and the fact that he seldom bathed or did his laundry. He had long been suspected of running an illegal hunting preserve, where he bred endangered animals and then took wealthy clients on safaris. They hardly had to exert themselves at all, "hunting" from a comfy hover vehicle complete with a bar. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. No one had ever caught Crunchy making a purchase and he hid his rare critters well. The Federation Wildlife Agency suspected that they had a mole in their ranks, someone who always tipped Crunchy off.

There was a reward for the critters stolen from Melenia V. Most of them were to be shipped to New Vulcan eventually, anyway. As T'Ameela had cared for the animals, actually handling raw meat, T'Mardis thought it only fair that she should receive the money.

A Starfleet Security officer, Lt. Commander Rossi also came to take a statement from the ladies. He informed them that Rogg, his men, and Furis had all been captured by Federation authorities on Velda II. Their trials were pending but the evidence against them was considerable. If convicted, they faced lengthy sentences for trafficking in illegal weapons, endangered species, and sentient beings.

Once the contraband had all been removed and secured, the balance of the cargo was deemed both safe and legal. One of the Port Authority officers even suggested that an Orion merchant he knew, Kel, would probably be willing to buy the "adult toys and videos" as there would likely be no market for them on New Vulcan.

* * *

T'Mardis got a suite for T'Ameela and herself at the Galaxy Inn. They would most likely be spending several days at Starbase 7, dealing with legal, financial, and immigration issues.

Once they had settled in and made themselves presentable, they went to the satellite New Vulcan Immigration Ministry Office, which had been set up only a few weeks previously. The facility was hardly larger than a walk-in closet and staffed by a former archeology student named Tolvin and his bondmate Resha. The young woman spoke Vulcan with a Melenian accent, as did T'Ameela. Both had been raised there.

Resha gave them the next available appointments, which were in two days.

"Please be sure to bring all available documentation with regards to identity and citizenship. It will streamline the process."

T'Mardis and T'Ameela thanked her and headed to the Ferengi Consulate. T'Mardis needed to get the hard copies of her ship's registry documents.

* * *

T'Mardis' "new" vessel had quite the history. She was the seventh owner. The ship was actually of Terran design and had been reprogrammed and refitted to meet each of its master's needs.

Rogg had gotten it from a trader named Cyrano Jones. The documentation stated that the vessel was received in lieu of payment for a gambling debt. Jones had called his little ship Fortune, which Rogg had changed to Julna, most likely after a female relative.

T'Mardis decided a new name was in order, _El'es_, or "freedom" in Vulcan. _El'es_ would need to be insured, so she contacted the famous London firm that Yuri had used for his ship. The price was steep, but worth it. Though T'Mardis did not know what use she would make of her, _El'es _was a fine vessel and worth protecting.

Next, T'Mardis contacted her solicitor, Shulak, on Melenia V, curious as to whether Yuri's murderer had been brought to justice.

"It is good that you have contacted me, T'Mardis. The situation on Melenia V becomes more dangerous by the minute, especially near the port cities. T'Zara and I will be leaving for Risa next week, just as soon as I can get our affairs in order."

"Yuri's vessel was located on the far side of Colsi, but it had been completely destroyed. The authorities found four dead Orions inside. One can only hope that they were the murderers. Yuri designated you as his sole heir, so you will inherit the business and the insurance money from the ship. I will have the funds transferred to your account."

"T'Zara and I will move to New Vulcan eventually, but for now we will stay with our daughter on Risa. I recommend that you use the services of my friend Elder Tauril in New Shi'Kahr should you find yourself in need of legal advice. Live long and prosper, T'Mardis."

"Peace and long life, Shulak."

T'Mardis was now the sole owner of Ivanov Imports. Currently all of the company's assets were liquid, as Yuri had sold the warehouse and inventory in preparation for their move. T'Mardis did not know what she would do, but she was not yet willing to sell the business which Yuri had so loved.

* * *

Kel the Orion had a pleasant little shop on the main concourse of the Starbase 7 mall. It was close to the food court and the _Orion Woman's Secret_. Kel sold a variety of goods, especially children's toys from many different cultures. However, he also had a backroom where he sold adult playthings.

T'Mardis gathered an example of each of the different "toys and videos" that had been found in Rogg's cargo hold. She also had a detailed inventory of the goods, which included the price that had been paid for them. She brought her "treasures" to Kel, looking for a fair deal.

Kel agreed that the items were all "first quality" and offered her fifty percent more than Rogg had paid for them. T'Mardis found this acceptable, so Kel arranged to pick up his merchandise later.

Satisfied with her day's progress, T'Mardis returned to her suite. She and T'Ameela would have a good meal at the Bajoran restaurant, as the Galaxy Inn's vegan menu was somewhat uninspired.

* * *

T'Mardis and T'Ameela had another whole day to kill before their appointments with Immigration. T'Ameela had never had her hair done professionally before and had been curious about the day spa she and T'Mardis had passed by the previous day.

Both ladies decided upon haircuts and manicures. T'Ameela received a stylish bob, while T'Mardis opted for just a trim. Yuri had loved running his fingers through her long hair and she was not yet ready to part with it.

The manicures led to pedicures, which in turn led to new shoes and sandals.

T'Ameela admired her new footwear until she realized how it stood out against her patched robes. She had not purchased new clothing in some time. T'Mardis did not need a mind meld to read the girl's thoughts. Examining her own well worn attire, T'Mardis decided that a trip to Maxi's was in order, after a slight detour through the _Orion Woman's Secret_.

* * *

T'Mardis carried a veggie pizza, spinach salad, and six pack of Guiness to their suite and set the meal up on the table. She and T'Ameela would be sorting through their clothing after dinner, likely discarding many of their old things.

T'Ameela stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in new jeans and an embroidered blouse. The outfit was most becoming and seemed to boost the young woman's confidence.

"I have never worn trousers before, however I find them quite comfortable. They also allow for freedom of movement. Perhaps I shall purchase a few more pairs."

If T'Ameela purchased much more, she would also need additional luggage. However, the denim trousers did seem both practical and comfortable. Perhaps T'Mardis might get some for herself, along with one of the matching jackets...

* * *

In the morning, after a breakfast of leftover pizza, T'Mardis and T'Ameela walked to the Immigration Ministry Office. Tolvin was efficient, though a bit harried and overworked. He carefully reviewed T'Ameela's records.

T'Ameela had been born on Vulcan, but raised on Melenia V. There were no known survivors of her mother's clan. Her father had a surviving brother, Kerosh, but T'Ameela did not wish to contact him. She had survived without kin for years and if she were to be honest with herself, harbored some resentment against her late father and his clan. It was not logical, but it was true.

Tolvin informed T'Ameela that there were not many positions for servers on New Vulcan. The city of New Shi'Kahr was only a few months old. An inn and basic structures such as a clinic and a small school had been built, however most of the citizenry lived in tents or dormitories. New Shannai'Kahr was even less organized. Tolvin recommended that T'Ameela check with his mate Resha for possible employment leads. She thanked him and took a seat, waiting to see what happened with T'Mardis.

T'Mardis gave her documentation to Tolvin. After several minutes of searching, he gave her the sad news.

"Regretfully, I must inform you that there are no records of any surviving kin."

"I had expected as much."

"Currently there are no openings for innkeepers on New Vulcan. The New Shi'Kahr Inn is fully staffed, as is the New Shannai'Kahr Inn, which is still under construction. However, there is a great need for cargo haulers. Your records state that you are a licensed pilot and own a small trading vessel. The government needs such individuals to ferry goods to New Vulcan from Terra and Starbase 7, along with the occasional passenger."

"It is desireable to have Vulcan citizens in these positions as outworlders frequently try to take advantage of our desperate circumstances. If you wish, I could refer you to Elder Tauthil, the Minister of Commerce."

"Thank you. I would appreciate such a referral."

* * *

T'Mardis and T'Ameela took a tea break in the food court. T'Ameela showed her friend the list of employment possibilities Resha had given her. None of them were really a good fit. T'Mardis told her of the need for cargo haulers.

"I will leave for New Vulcan this evening. You are welcome to travel with me, if you desire."

"That would please me greatly, T'Mardis."

* * *

In the afternoon, a young Vulcan male named Tiden met T'Mardis at the _El'es_. He had come to pick up the merchandise T'Mardis had sold to Kel. She noted his Melenian accent.

"Have you any need for a laborer, my lady? I do odd jobs around the starbase."

"I am no lady, merely an innkeeper's daughter. Have you no regular employment?"

"No, I do not. I am attempting to save enough from my wages to buy passage to New Vulcan. My parents think it would be wisest for me to join the colony, rather than return to Melenia V. I was en route to Vulcan when the Genocide occurred, my intention being to stay with my uncle and attend the Agricultural Institute. I have been living here since then, renting a room."

"Tiden, I am leaving for New Vulcan this evening, after I make a large purchase of housewares. If you return here at 20:00 with all your gear packed, you can help me load the cargo. When we reach our destination, you will unload the cargo, and thus have earned your passage. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Most agreeable. I thank you for this opportunity."

When Tiden had departed, T'Mardis collected T'Ameela, who had offered to assist her in her shopping. They spent several hours in a large warehouse store, selecting items that they felt would be most useful to the struggling colonists on New Vulcan. Resha from the Immigration Ministry had given them a list of things that were in short supply.

The last thing that T'Mardis purchased was a small hand phaser, a license for it, and a lesson in its use.

T'Ameela looked at her friend questioningly.

"This is merely a precaution. It would seem that I am about to become a cargo hauler, as there is no demand for innkeepers on New Vulcan. It is not my first choice of profession, but I will serve where I can be of the most use."


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own Star Trek! It's so not fair! I've been a very good girl. They should make an exception for me.

**An Exceptional Female**

Tiden was an eager worker, loading their cargo quickly. T'Mardis had had the hold cleaned professionally to rid it of the animal smells. Tiden also insisted upon carrying T'Mardis' luggage aboard. He considered himself most fortunate, obtaining passage to New Vulcan in exchange for such a small service. T'Mardis was an exceptionally kind person.

T'Mardis filed her itinerary with the Port Authority and waited for the Spacedock Controller to give her clearance to depart. They were on their way to New Vulcan scarcely ten minutes later.

* * *

Tiden was showing his appreciation again. He had cleaned the entire vessel, made dinner for the ladies, and had even polished T'Mardis' brand new boots. The boy needed something else to do.

T'Mardis wondered about his parents. Surely they must be concerned about him. Subspace calls were expensive when one had to use the communications service on a starbase. They were probably no cheaper on New Vulcan and there would be many wanting to use the service.

"Tiden, when was the last time you spoke with your family?"

"It has been over two months."

"Then perhaps you should do so now."

"Thank you my la...T'Mardis."

T'Ameela got the frequency for him and soon Tiden was speaking with his mother. All was well with his family. The pirates and other criminal elements had not concerned themselves with the rural areas of Melenia V. However, there was little market for their produce. Tiden's parents were considering immigrating to New Vulcan if they could raise the funds. The government was offering homesteads to farmers.

Now Tiden had a new goal, a reason to work even harder. He wished to help his family pay for their passage.

* * *

The shuttle terminal at New Shi'Kahr was little more than a large pre-fabricated metal storage building. The Port Authority consisted of one older male, Shavel, who had once been a retail manager. He did the best he could to connect people with cargo or transportation. His routing equipment consisted of a single data PADD.

Shavel gave T'Mardis instructions on how to find the Community Center, the place where donated goods would be distributed to those in need. That was also the location of the Housing Office and a message board for those seeking employment. Shavel also loaned T'Mardis a dolly to load the crates on. Tiden was most thankful that he would not have to carry them two at a time over the half-kilometer distance. However, he would still have to make several trips.

* * *

At the Community Center, two elderly females were sorting through donated goods, trying to match items with recipients. T'Leda was quite concerned that they had only three cooking pots left, but seven families in need of them. Her friend Elder T'Pau assured her that things would work out fine and that neighbors were willing to help each other out. Families would take turns using a pot if necessary.

Elder Tauthil had little to do in his makeshift office on this morning. Desiring to make himself useful, he had come to the Community Center to assist in the sorting process, but found himself making tea for the ladies instead. He was standing by the door when T'Mardis and her friends arrived with a dolly laden with crates. These were three new faces, people he had never met before. They looked a bit lost.

"I am Tauthil. May I be of assistance?"

"You are Elder Tauthil, the Commerce Minister?"

"I am indeed. Whom have I the pleasure of addressing?"

"I am called T'Mardis. These are T'Ameela and Tiden. We have household goods for those in need. When we have delivered them, I would speak with thee on another matter."

"Come this way, please."

Elder Tauthil led them to a large room with folding tables full of assorted goods and introduced them to Elder T'Pau and T'Leda.

T'Mardis and T'Ameela had purchased goods in case lots, for which the volunteers were very grateful. They would not have to sort through each carton. Tiden placed each crate in the spot they indicated for it and then returned to the _El'es_ for more. T'Mardis labeled each crate with its contents in Vulcan script as there were many who did not read Federation Standard.

Finally the last of 153 crates was unloaded, one of which contained three dozen copper pots. There had also been cutlery, kitchen towels, flatware, and everyday dishes. All of these items were currently in very short supply on New Vulcan.

Elder T'Pau led them to a small table in the corner. She brought them all tea and honey cakes and insisted that they rest a bit. She had a few questions for them.

"This is a most generous and timely donation. To whom do we owe our gratitude?"

T'Mardis shifted somewhat uncomfortably in her seat, and looked at her companions, hoping they would not betray her secret.

"The donor wishes to remain anonymous. They consider being able to assist others thanks enough."

T'Pau still had sharp eyes and had not missed the looks that passed between them. One of them was the donor, most likely T'Mardis, judging from her clothing. Her robes were of better quality than those of the others. However, T'Pau would not press the issue.

"I see. All three of thee have come from Melenia V. I hear that the plague has slain most of the indigenous population and that the situation is becoming dangerous for Vulcans. Are such reports true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Things are very difficult in the large cities, especially for females. I expect that many more Vulcans will come here as soon as they have the means."

They continued to chat for some time, until Tauthil asked for a word with T'Mardis.

"I had promised to speak with thee, but an emergency calls me away. Medical supplies must be transferred to New Shannai'Kahr and I must find someone who can do it. We have purchased a hover vehicle for use between the settlements, however it will not arrive until next month."

"My ship is at thy disposal, Elder."

"_Thy_ ship?"

"Yes. That is what I wished to speak with thee about. I have a referral from Tolvin who works in the Immigration Office at Starbase 7. He said cargo haulers were needed. I own a small trading vessel and hold a Federation Commercial Pilot's License."

The Elder's face nearly betrayed both his relief and surprise.

"Come with me then, child. Lives are depending upon this shipment of medication."

* * *

New Vulcan was a hot and dry world. However, the atmosphere held more moisture than the Vulcan of old had. The spring rains had caused increased fungal growth. The summer's heat killed the fungus and triggered the release of its spores. These were invisible and fine as dust. The _luk grahziv _or "dust fungus" was wreaking havoc with the lungs of New Shannai'Kahr's children.

The various Federation worlds had been extremely generous with their donations of medical supplies. However, the clinic in New Shannai'Kahr was running low on the anti-fungal agent most effective in treating _luk grahziv_.

Healer Sertok was most gratified to receive the small package that T'Mardis brought him from Healer T'Mena. In return, he asked T'Mardis to take a case of hyposprays to the clinic in New Shi'Kahr. Glad to be of service, she gladly complied with his request.

While she waited for the supplies to be retrieved, several other individuals arrived with items that all needed to be taken to New Shi'Kahr. Spaceships did not land behind the clinic everyday, so her arrival had attracted attention.

* * *

T'Ameela consulted the message board. There was no paid employment available at this time. A Merchant's District was planned, but its construction was still months away. However, food and shelter would be provided for all those willing to do community service. It was better than nothing.

Tiden also had no luck with his job search. Young, unattached males did not even have assigned tents. Some slept outside unless the weather was foul. Then they would be housed in the Community Center. Tiden was willing to do whatever he could to assist his people in rebuilding their civilization, but he also needed credits to help his family relocate.

* * *

T'Mardis returned to the shuttle terminal. She had been gone less than an hour. Shavel gave her directions to the clinic so that she could drop the hyposprays off with T'Mena. The other items would be delivered to the appropriate recipients via an errand boy.

T'Mena expressed her thanks and walked T'Mardis over to Elder Tauthil's office. The government of New Vulcan was currently housed in a pre-fabricated modular unit. Frankly, it reminded T'Mardis of a shipping container, only with windows. More units could be added as needed. The Ministry of Commerce consisted of a desk in a corner of the room shared with the Ministry of Immigration and the Ministry of Genealogical Records.

The Elder offered her a chair and some tea. He had gotten her file from Svosh, the Immigration Ministry Minister and had been reading it while T'Mardis made her deliveries.

"Thee is a former innkeeper and own both a trading vessel and an import-export business. This is most impressive. I propose to hire thy firm to make cargo runs between Terra and New Vulcan, also to and from Starbase 7. There will also be passengers on occasion. This is the schedule of fees that the government is accustomed to paying for such services."

Elder Tauthil handed T'Mardis a laminated document, listing the reimbursements for various services.

"I am afraid that there can be no negotiation of fees at this time. We simply do not have the resources to pay more at present."

"I understand. I am willing to perform this service for my people. However in the future I would prefer to resume my former occupation of innkeeper, should such an opportunity arise."

"Another settlement has been planned, but construction will not begin for well over a year. I will keep thee in mind when it comes time to find an innkeeper."

Tauthil handed her a PADD loaded with forms and contracts.

"These are the standard documents. Thee may wish to consult a solicitor before signing them."

"A wise precaution, Elder. Where might I find Elder Tauril?"

Tauthil rose from his desk and indicated that T'Mardis should follow him to the main door of the building. One there, he indicated two rows of small stone cottages. More were under construction.

"His office is in his home, the third cottage on the left. If he does not answer his door, walk around to the rear. He usually gardens in the afternoon. Live long and prosper, T'Mardis."

"Peace and long life, Elder Tauthil."

* * *

T'Mardis knocked on the cottage door. There was no answer, so she did as Elder Tauthil had suggested. Walking to the rear of the cottage, she found a white-haired male transplanting plomeek into a garden bed. He wore dirt-streaked jeans rather than dignified robes. She cleared her throat.

"Elder Tauril?"

"Yes, I am Tauril. How may I assist thee, child?"

"I am T'Mardis, newly engaged as a cargo hauler. I seek thy assistance with the necessary documents."

"Ah, T'Mardis...my old friend Solicitor Shulak told me to expect thee. He transferred thy documents and case files. Thine is a most interesting tale, first innkeeper, now import-export dealer and cargo hauler. Come in the house, child, and have a seat while I tidy up a bit."

The Elder led her through his kitchen and into the small study which served as his legal office, offering her a seat. He excused himself, washed his hands and returned. T'Mardis handed him the PADD with the documents she had gotten from Elder Tauthil. He examined them briefly.

"Everything is in order. As a rule, I would be concerned about a female taking such a dangerous position. However, thy adventures with the Orion pirates and the Ferengi would indicate that thou are an exceptional female. I trust that your staff is equally exceptional."

"I have yet to hire staff, though I have two in mind. I will need employee contracts, I assume."

Tauril nodded.

"I have basic ones which can be altered to fit any need. Thou must fill in the sections on duties, salaries, and benefits. The government is not yet collecting taxes, but it will do so soon, I am certain."

T'Mardis thanked the kindly gentleman for his help. It was clear that she would have to make several more trips back and forth between the Minister and the Solicitor. Even at this most primitive of levels, bureaucracy was inescapable. She hurried back to the Community Center to find T'Ameela and Tiden

* * *

Elder T'Pau was pleased to have such able volunteers. T'Ameela filled boxes with the items a particular family or individual needed and Tiden delivered them. The boy had been in New Shi'Kahr less than a day, but already knew his way around the rows of tents and dormitories. T'Pau thought him much to clever to spend his life as a farm hand and hoped that one day he might still gain the education he had once sought.

T'Mardis arrived back at the Community Center in time to help pack the last few boxes for the day. She assisted with the cleanup while Tiden made the final deliveries. T'Ameela informed her that there was currently no paid employment available in the settlement.

"Perhaps you would consider working for me as my assistant. I will pay the going rate for a First Mate on a trading vessel. You will learn to pilot the vessel and achieve the qualifications to do so. The _El'es_ will be home-ported in New Shi'Kahr, so you will be able to volunteer when we are not on assignment. We can share quarters aboard ship so as to not take up accommodations others might need."

T'Ameela did not deliberate long. She would need to accumulate funds if she hoped to study nursing. There was currently no higher education available on New Vulcan, though a university was planned. She was already fond of T'Mardis and did not relish sleeping in a tent on cold nights.

"I accept your offer of employment, though it may be only until I can afford schooling."

"That is acceptable T'Ameela. I do not plan to haul cargo indefinitely, either. Ah, here is Tiden."

T'Mardis waved at the youngster to gain his attention. He was at her side in a second.

"You wished to speak with me, my lad...T'Mardis?"

"Yes, Tiden. I am in need of a deck hand and cargo handler. Would you be interested the position?"

"Yes, my lady...T'Mardis, I accept."

"Already? I have not told you your duties or wages yet."

"I am certain that I will be treated fairly."

* * *

T'Mardis and her crew spent the next day filling out forms. The _El'es_ was assigned her own berth, which was really little more than a flat spot in an open field. Still, it was a beginning.

In the evening, they were contacted by Elder Tauthil. The Council of Elders and the Budgetary committee had authorized the purchase of solar powered generators and laundry equipment. Someone would need to go to Starbase 7 and pick them up.

While they were waiting for the authorization and copies of the purchase order, Shavel the Port Master let them in on a little secret. He pulled a handwritten sign from behind a stack of crates. It read: "Round trip to Starbase 7."

The word spread quickly. Within minutes T'Mardis and her crew were surrounded by people with shopping lists and credit chits. Apparently other cargo haulers ran a personal shopping service. Some charged a flat rate, while others charged a percentage of the items' value. T'Mardis opted for the percentage and gave the task of taking the orders to T'Ameela. They had to delay their departure to Starbase 7 by nearly half an hour in order to accommodate all of their customers.

* * *

Ivanov Imports made at least six runs per month to Starbase 7. On occasion they had so much cargo that it was stacked in the crew and guest quarters. Other times they would bring a few immigrants from the Ministry Office to one of the new settlements. When they were not off planet, the captain and crew of the _El'es_ worked in the community vegetable gardens in New Shi'Kahr.

One afternoon, just as Tiden had finished unloading the last of the cargo from their latest run, Shavel the Port Master came running out to them.

"A child from the New Shannai'Kahr orphanage must be taken to Terra for surgery. She needs to go to San Francisco General Hospital. There will be goods and passengers in San Francisco for your return trip. You must leave for the orphanage immediately."

Terra, the planet of Yuri's birth! It had sounded so exotic when he described it and T'Mardis had always that he would take her there. It had been a beautiful dream. However, T'Mardis knew that there was no logic in dwelling upon the past. Her life was different now. She would dream new dreams, exceptional dreams. After all, she was an exceptional female.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. It's a sad fact, but I try not to let it keep me from living my life to the fullest.

**Live Your Life To The Fullest**

T'Mardis set her vessel down in the field behind the clinic. Healer Sertok and his small staff were waiting. They brought a little girl named Shanera out on a stretcher. She had fallen from the roof of the orphanage, after climbing up there to escape the tauntings of some playmates. Her fractured pelvis would require surgery.

Shanera's parents had died in the Genocide. She and her classmates had been rescued by the crew of a cargo vessel, one of the last to leave Vulcan before the destruction. The Ministry of Genealogical Records had finally located a living family member. T'Vrana, a restaurant owner who lived in San Francisco, was a cousin of Shanera's late mother. T'Vrana had made arrangements to come and fetch the child, but the plans changed when Shanera became injured. Healer Sertok's granddaughter, T'Vessya would accompany the little one. She was a Political Science student at Berkeley and had come to New Vulcan only for a brief visit.

Sertok gave T'Vessya final instructions for Shanera's care as the child was carefully brought aboard the _El'es_ and made comfortable in guest quarters.

* * *

Since they had just stocked up on food and other supplies, there was no need to visit Starbase 7 before heading to Terra. T'Mardis set a direct course and traveled at the fastest speed prudent. The child was receiving pain medication, but there was no reason to prolong her suffering.

T'Ameela's mother had been a consoler and a midwife, so the young woman knew something of pain control. She shared a few simple techniques with Shanera and also played a few quiet games with her. The journey to Terra would take about three days.

* * *

The San Francisco Shuttle Port was expecting them and had an ambulance at the ready. T'Vrana and her Human husband Hugo were also there to accompany Shanera. Hugo was a psychiatric nurse at San Francisco General Hospital, where Shanera was to be operated on by a Vulcan orthopedic surgeon.

T'Vrana was grateful for the care that had been shown Shanera. As the child was being transferred to the ambulance, she invited T'Vessya, T'Mardis, and the crew of the _El'es_ to dine at her restaurant at their convenience. They had four days to spend on Terra until the return trip to New Vulcan. The important diplomats they would be transporting were currently attending a trade conference in Paris.

* * *

T'Mardis arranged for a modest suite in a hotel not far from Union Square. It was close to ground transportation. T'Ameela and Tiden were interested in visiting several of San Francisco's famous tourist attractions. T'Mardis researched the various air shuttle lines and found a round trip excursion to Minsk that left in the morning and returned the following evening. She bought a ticket and packed her warmest clothes.

* * *

Minsk was a old European city, full of beautiful Eastern Orthodox churches, memorials, and houses that seemed to belong to another time. The domes and towers reminded T'Mardis of illustrations from fairy tales. She enjoyed the ground shuttle tour immensely, but was relieved when it ended. There was only one place in Minsk she really desired to see, the house where Yuri had lived as a child. T'Mardis remembered the street address, as Yuri had always sent gifts to his mother until her death. She hailed a ground taxi, which brought her to one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city, close to the Svisloch River and the Tatar Gardens.

Her cab stopped in front of 218 Dmitrova Street. Yuri's house was just to the outside of the area which had been the Jewish Ghetto, fenced in during the German occupation of the city in 1941. Thousands of Jews had been relocated there from other areas of Europe, then forcibly removed to death camps. Others had managed to escape to the nearby forests, where they joined the Resistance. Memorials were everywhere in the neighborhood, a testimony to the memory of a genocide and the power of hatred.

These had once only been historical facts to her, but now T'Mardis understood the pain and the loss all too well. Just as one evil Human had brought death and pain to millions, a crazed Romulan had destroyed an entire planet.

T'Mardis asked the driver to wait. Her intention was merely to walk around the outside of the dwelling. However, an elderly woman rounded the corner with packages. T'Mardis recognized her from Yuri's family album. She was his aunt.

Alina Ivanova recognized T'Mardis as well. She stopped in front of the door and faced her.

"You are Yuri's woman. You should come in out of the cold and I'll make us some tea."

T'Mardis paid the driver and sent him on his way. Then she stepped inside the old stone house and into Yuri's past.

* * *

Alina's parlor was comfortable, if somewhat shabby. The walls were adorned with religious icons and tole paintings. T'Mardis sat in a rocker with needlepointed cushions.

Alina did not want the details of Yuri's death. The police on Melenia V had given her a very thorough report. T'Mardis had contacted her before she left for New Vulcan, but there had not really been time to chat.

"I wish only to know if Yuri was happy and if you loved him."

T'Mardis knew the acceptable "Vulcan" answer would have been to say something about mutual contentment and esteem. However, Yuri's aunt deserved the truth.

"I believe Yuri was as happy as he could be. My culture does not speak much of love, but since his death, half of my soul has been missing."

"Then you loved him very much."

Alina rose from her chair and pulled a small box out of a drawer in a side table.

"There are no more Ivanovs to follow me. I am the last. Yuri told me how much you enjoyed earrings.

These amber drops are over three hundred years old. I was going to send them to you but I did not have an address. Wear them occasionally and think kindly on Yuri and me. However, do not dwell too much upon the past. Yuri is gone, but you are still young and very much alive. Live your life to the fullest, T'Mardis, and don't be afraid to love again."

* * *

Upon her return to San Francisco, T'Mardis discovered that Tiden had contracted pneumonia. Apparently he saved every penny he could, refusing to spend any money on his own comforts. He had not even bought himself a warm coat to keep away the chilly winds that came off San Francisco Bay. While the foolish youngster spent the night in the hospital, T'Mardis and T'Ameela did a bit of shopping.

They found a clothing store off of Union Square that would design and embroider logos while one waited. T'Mardis ordered heavy, lined jackets for all three of them. The backs read "Ivanov Imports" and had a little bird flying below the inscription. Their names were embroidered on the front.

They also purchased thermal underwear and warm boots, again for all three crew members. If warm clothes were a required uniform, Tiden would have no choice but to wear them.

When he was released from the hospital, T'Mardis made it clear to a very sheepish Tiden that caring for himself was part of his duties.

"I have provided you with warm and professional clothing. I expect you to wear it and maintain it properly. You are an important member of the team, one I rely upon heavily. If you are dead or too sick to work, you will be of no assistance to me or your family."

* * *

Shanera's surgery had gone well. The child had been released from the hospital into her adoptive parents' care. Hugo took some family leave so that he might stay at home and assist in his daughter's recovery.

T'Mardis and her crew decided to spend their last evening in San Francisco at T'Vrana's restaurant. The décor reminded T'Mardis of her father's inn in Shi'Kahr.

T'Vrana showed them to her best table and served them a variety of dishes that could only be described as a gourmet feast. There were Vulcan vegetables such as _mashya_ and _bertakk_ that T'Mardis had not tasted in years. They were being grown in New Mexico and Arizona and exported to New Vulcan.

After dinner, T'Vrana escorted her guests to a back room where a jazz combo would be playing. Numerous patrons were already there, mostly Vulcans and Humans.

"What a novel idea, T'Vrana. I was an innkeeper for many years, like my father before me. It never occurred to me to offer my customers live music."

T'Vrana nearly laughed at T'Mardis' comment.

"That is probably because you ran a reputable house. Mine was not considered to be such until after the Genocide. Most of the "respectable" Vulcan business owners have relocated to the colony. Formerly, many of my clients were expatriates and those who were considered undesirables. For example, see the female at the end of the bar? That is T'Lunit, who has been declared _V'tosh ka'tur_, without logic. She mates with young males, purely for sensual pleasure. If your Tiden is not careful, she make lure him into her trap."

"T'Ameela and I will keep an eye on Tiden."

"As will I. As I was saying, my establishment has suddenly become respectable. Many Vulcans who are without mates now come here either in hopes of finding a potential spouse by chance, or to meet someone suggested by a friend or relative. Elder Selek at the corner table is a prime example."

T'Vrana indicated a distinguished looking gentleman dressed in an immaculate black suit. He was talking with a Vulcan female, whose attire also indicated that she was of the nobility.

"That is the third female he has met here this month. Either he is too picky or they are."

T'Mardis took a good look at Elder Selek. She guessed his age at somewhere between 150 and 175, not too old to father children. He was still quite attractive. In his youth he might have been handsome. Surely he would not remain unattached for long.

* * *

The meeting had been arranged by Elder Tauril, who thought Selek would have much in common with Sevaal. She had been a music teacher at a private girls' school in Switzerland, so she had lived many years among Humans and was accustomed to their ways. Selek hoped that it also meant that she would not be repulsed by his humanity.

However, Sevaal was also the younger sister of Elder Tovorek, who had blamed Selek for not stopping the Genocide. Though she knew of his true identity, Sevaal had agreed to meet with Selek because an alliance with the S'chn T'gai clan would strengthen her brother's future political ambitions. It also did not hurt that Selek was gainfully employed, serving as New Vulcan's Minister of Trade.

Sevaal was beautiful, even at 120 years of age. However, she was also arrogant and condescending, and too schooled in logic and Vulcan ways to even attempt to be tactful.

After they had engaged in small talk over dinner, they moved to T'Vrana's back room. Sevaal wasted no time on niceties.

"We are both past the age where we can afford to be selective. I am willing to overlook your Human blood and the failed attempt to rescue Romulus. I am more interested in your clan affiliation and political position. I believe that I could be content with such."

"Perhaps so, my lady, but I could not be. I have no intention of bonding with a female who has no respect for me and whom I can not respect in return."

"Very well then, Selek. Let us waste no more of each other's time. I bid you good evening. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Sevaal. May you find what you seek."

Selek had first respected his wife Saavik and then grown to love her. He would not be willing to settle for less in this new reality. He was ready to move on with his life, to live it to the fullest, and he would not be afraid to love again. If the hour had not been so late, he might have introduced himself to the very attractive female sitting with T'Vrana. She was dark skinned, dressed in trousers and wearing amber earrings. Selek found her uncommonly beautiful.

* * *

T'Vrana and T'Mardis watched as Sevaal left Elder Selek alone at his table. Apparently the meeting had not gone well. T'Mardis was still grieving Yuri, not yet ready to find another mate. When the time came, she hoped to be more fortunate than Elder Selek.

* * *

Tiden loaded the last of the produce into the _El'es_' newly acquired stasis units. The cargo hold was full, thanks to a large donation of new children's clothing from the Hadassah group of Temple Beth Israel. It would be taken to the orphanage in New Shannai'Kahr, along with a major shoe manufacturer's gift of discontinued sneakers.

T'Ameela checked the cargo against the manifest, verifying with Tiden that all was in order. T'Mardis was not back from her last minute errand yet. Suddenly a hovercycle landed on the apron next to the ship. When the rider remover her helmet, she was revealed to be T'Mardis. T'Ameela regarded her friend with amusement.

"It is a logical purchase, T'Ameela. We will find it useful for small deliveries between settlements."

"That fact is not in dispute, T'Mardis. I am simply wondering where you plan to stow it for our journey. The cargo hold is full, and the guest quarters are all taken."

T'Mardis looked puzzled. She had merely been acting on Alina's advice. It was time to live her life to the fullest, which meant tasking time to do what she enjoyed. Riding a hovercycle was one of her greatest pleasures.

"I had not considered this. I suppose that I shall have to put it in our quarters. It will be a tight fit, but we can manage for a few days."

This time the amused expression came from Tiden as he pushed the hovercycle up the ramp and through the ship. Thankfully the passengers had not been around to see this.

* * *

The Embassy had sworn T'Mardis and her crew to secrecy. They were never to mention that they had transported Ambassador Sarek and his aide Sipel to Starbase 7 to rendezvous with another vessel. The Ambassador stayed in his quarters the entire journey. Sipel even fetched Sarek's meals.

At first T'Mardis did not realize that this was the same Sarek she had been infatuated with so many years ago. He had aged beyond his years, probably the result of grief and heavy responsibilities. Sarek was still handsome, but it seemed he had lost his zest for life. Only duty remained in its place.

* * *

An armed security detail met them at the Starbase 7 Shuttle Port. The Ambassador and his aide wore hooded cloaks which concealed their identities. T'Mardis and her crew waited several minutes before disembarking themselves, notifying the Immigration Ministry of their arrival.

Tiden and T'Ameela made their way to Nebula Galactic to replenish their supplies. They would also be picking up some desperately needed drugs for the New Shi'Kahr clinic.

When she reached the Immigration Ministry Office to collect the passenger manifest, Tolvin had an emergency transport request for them.

"There is a female who must travel to meet her bondmate, who has suddenly become "indisposed ." She has two young children. You must find a way to accommodate them."

"Indisposed" was a euphemism for Pon Farr. If the male did not mate soon, he would likely die. They only available space on the _El'es_ was the crew quarters, where Tiden slept. Sometimes when the ship was very laden with cargo, nonperishable items were also stored there. It would be a very uncomfortable journey, but the unfortunate male's life must be preserved.

"We shall adjust our cabin arrangements so that the female and her children can be transported to the colony. All will be well, Tolvin."

Tolvin notified all the passengers that the _El'es_ would be departing as soon as possible. Two hours later, they left for New Vulcan. Poor Tiden slept on the floor in T'Mardis and T'Ameela's quarters. Since at least one of them was always on duty, they had offered him the use of a bed. However, he had declined. Such a thing would be unseemly, as he was merely a deck hand.

It was really quite amusing, thought T'Mardis to herself as she stepped over the sleeping Tiden and around the hovercycle in order to get into her bed. Perhaps she should consider purchasing a larger ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Before we resume our story, let me take this opportunity to tell you that I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Obviously I'm not much of a business woman.

**Opportunities**

When they reached New Vulcan, T'Mardis and her crew breathed a sigh of relief. _El'es_ was a stout little vessel, but she had been loaded to capacity. The demand for her services exceeded her ability to provide them. It was time to pour some capital into the business and expand.

Ivanov Imports needed to purchase a mid-sized vessel capable of carrying cargo and at least two dozen passengers. This would also necessitate the hiring of additional staff, who were already trained. T'Mardis was just too busy to do so herself.

T'Mardis kept her eyes and ears open. She read the online for sale postings, but did not find what she needed. She engaged a broker in San Francisco, but the man also had no success. T'Mardis also mentioned her needs to the other captains that she met, hoping they knew of something suitable. Such vessels seldom changed hands. Everyone told her it might be months or even years.

* * *

The opportunity for growth came sooner than T'Mardis had expected. They had just completed another successful run from Terra to New Vulcan. T'Mardis found the crate of "goodies" she had brought for Elder Tauthil. She would deliver them to the dear old gent herself.

Despite the addition of a second module to the House of Government, space there was at a premium. The Elder cited this as his "logical" reason for moving the Trade Ministry office to the shuttle port. The truth was that Tauthil relished hearing the latest news even if it was little more than gossip. There was no better spot for this than the shuttle port, with immigrants coming in from all over the Federation. Tauthil even kept a cooler in his office filled with assorted beverages, which encouraged the various cargo and transport captains to stop in his office for a chat.

Elder Tauthil's little vice did not disturb T'Mardis in the least, as she enjoyed hearing and repeating the occasional juicy tidbit herself. When she reached his office, she found the door open. She knocked on the frame.

"Greetings, Elder Tauthil."

"Ah, T'Mardis! Come in, my child. Have a seat and a Guiness. What news do you bring from Terra?"

"There was a slight earthquake in San Francisco, my friend T'Vrana is expecting a son, and the Minnesota Twins defeated the Tokyo Tsunamis to win the World Series. I have brought thee the items thou requested, plus a few little treats."

T'Mardis handed the Elder his box, which was full of peanut butter and dried fruit. He was especially fond of saladitos, where were dried and salted plums. However T'Mardis had added Greek olives, pickled jalapenos, and a couple of rather racy holonovels. Tauthil picked up the topmost, "_Passion_ _Amid The Persimmon Trees_" and raised an eyebrow. He would pass these on to T'Leda when he finished them.

"And how goes the business? Thee seems quite busy."

T'Mardis took a sip of her beer, then replied.

"I am too busy. I have more clients than I can accommodate. There are many who prefer to do business with Vulcans only. I wish to expand, but can not find the appropriate ship. I do not suppose thee has heard of a fully staffed mid-sized vessel for sale?"

"Actually, I have. Finish thy beer and then go speak with Ellis Chambers.

* * *

Ellis Chambers was a retired Starfleet officer who had been operating a cargo and passenger service between Terra and New Vulcan. He owned a mid-sized cargo vessel and a smaller one identical to that which Yuri had owned.

Chambers was not a young man. At seventy-nine years of age, his body was beginning to protest the abuse his fifty year Starfleet career had given it. His mother was ill and his wife Daisy was simply homesick for Pennsylvania. Chambers wanted sell the business, but he needed just the right buyer. He had hoped to sell to one of his pilots, Sveen, but his Vulcan friend and employee could not raise the money. Chambers had a few offers, but none of the interested parties wanted to retain the Vulcan staff.

That was unacceptable to Chambers. Sveen's entire family worked for his. He just couldn't sell until he knew that they would be provided for. He sent Daisy home to Coudersport, back to the family farm and near to his mother. He would just have to bide his time, hoping for the best.

* * *

Chambers Transportation was housed in the same terminal building as Ivanov Imports. In fact, the two tiny offices were right next to each other. T'Mardis was quite familiar with Chamber's operation. She found the old man at his desk reviewing his ledger and manifests.

Chambers felt her eyes upon him and looked up at her.

"Good afternoon, T'Mardis. May I help you with something?"

"Greetings, Ellis. It is rumored that you might have a vessel for sale."

"Not just a vessel but the whole business. Why, are you interested?"

"Perhaps. Would there be any chance of retaining the personnel?"

Ellis smiled as he offered T'Mardis a seat and a cup of tea. He just might get home in time for his grandson's birthday.

* * *

When Elder Tauril looked over the sales agreement, he was pleased. Everything was in order. Chambers asked a fair price for his business, which included a mid-sized cargo/passenger vessel he had named _The Sparrow _and a small flyer/ground car called _The Wren_. The bird names appealed to T'Mardis, so she decided to keep them, remembering Yuri's affectionate nickname for her.

Chambers Transportation was absorbed into Ivanov Imports, which then changed its name to Ivanov Imports and Transportation. T'Mardis now headed a staff of fifteen employees.

Sveen the pilot was thankful to have retained his position with no loss of salary. His wife T'Ghes operated the shopping service, taking orders from the Vulcan colonists and procuring the items at Starbase 7 or on Terra. All five of their children worked for the business, including T'Lesha, who ran the office. The girl was unbonded and quite fascinated by Tiden, who returned her interest.

Tiden had finally managed to secure his family's passage from Melenia V and they had been issued a homestead by the government. However, Tiden had no desire to leave T'Mardis' employ nor did his parents encourage him to do so. It would be most illogical to leave employment that paid so well.

* * *

T'Mardis had made a great bargain with the hovercycle dealer in San Francisco. She bought six of them knowing she would find willing buyers on New Vulcan. And if not, she could always rent them out to those who needed to travel between settlements. Elder Tauthil had let it slip that the third settlement, New Sura'Kahr, was to be established and that the ground was already being cleared.

Tiden and Grolen, one of Sveen's sons, loaded the bikes into the cargo hold. No one would have to sleep with them in their quarters this time. T'Ameela checked the cargo against the manifests, while warding off the advances of a Port Authority Officer. She was not entirely certain, but she thought the plain gold ring on the third finger of the man's left had meant that he was married. T'Ameela had yet to meet anyone she felt would make a suitable mate.

T'Mardis also remained unbonded. Frankly she had been too busy working to even entertain such thoughts. She knew she had a responsibility to contribute to the survival of her race. However, she had also been serving them in other import ways.

* * *

The last of the cargo was loaded and all the passengers were on board. There were twelve private citizens who were relocating to New Vulcan, most of them recent university graduates. The Junior Trade Minister, Prengish, an assistant to Minister Selek would also be traveling with them.

In his early nineties, Prengish had spent most of the last sixty years on Terra. Though his academic career on Vulcan had been flawless, Prengish had been repeatedly denied admission to the prestigious Shi'Kahr Institute of Economics. His father Pardis, a real estate developer told him it was because the admissions board members were jealous of the family's holdings. Prengish had no reason to doubt this, unaware that Pardis' business practices were often somewhat underhanded. Pardis used some of his considerable wealth to send his youngest son to the Haas School of Business, part of the University of California, Berkeley.

Prengish earned several degrees while there, including a PhD in Interplanetary Trade. Eventually he became a tenured professor of Economics at Haas. He had intended to stay there indefinitely until the Genocide changed his plans.

Prengish had sent his wife and two small children to Shi'Kahr on a vacation. T'Rhegin had desired to see her parents, who had never met their grandchildren. Three days after their arrival, Vulcan was destroyed.

All the wealth that Pardis had accumulated had also perished with his planet. His goal in life had been to own the entire business district of Shi'Kahr. Therefore he had never diversified his holdings, something his son the economist had often warned him about. Prengish received no inheritance.

However, he was a much more honest and noble person than his father. When he had recovered somewhat from his grief and shock, he offered his services to the Council of Elders. He was soon made Junior Trade Minister and now spent his time traveling between the new colony and the various worlds they traded with.

It had been almost six years since Prengish had last felt the "fires" of Pon Farr. He would need to find a suitable bondmate and soon.

* * *

Prengish sat in the small dining area of the _Sparrow_, observing her captain. T'Mardis was a most attractive female and her business skills were the talk of New Shi'Kahr. Prengish had also heard that she did not have a mate. Remembering that there was no advantage gained without boldness, Prengish decided to introduce himself.

"Good morning, Captain T'Mardis. I am Prengish. Would you consent to joining me for tea?"

T'Mardis considered for a moment. The Junior Trade Minister was the right age, intelligent, single, and quite good looking. She should at least speak with him. Perhaps they would be compatible.

"Why, yes, thank you."

T'Mardis seated herself opposite him at the small table. Prengish noted her accent.

"You are from Shi'al province."

"Yes, I was born in Shi'Kahr."

"As was I. Perhaps our families were acquainted. My father was Pardis, a real estate developer."

T'Mardis felt her blood boil.

"Ah, yes. My father was Shytel, an innkeeper. His family had owned the Lara Inn near the Science Academy for over 500 years. Our family fell upon hard times and your father bought it from him. Then he razed it and turned the property into a hovercar lot. If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

T'Mardis finished her tea and left.

Though Prengish could sense T'Mardis' animosity, he did not quite understand it. Ah, well. She obviously was not interested in pursuing a relationship with him. He would look elsewhere.

* * *

When T'Mardis reached New Vulcan, she checked in with T'Lesha. The girl informed her that Elder Tauthil wished to speak with her as soon as possible. T'Mardis grabbed his box of treats and quickly made for his office.

* * *

Tauthil looked up from his latest holonovel, "_The Merry Widow of Risa_." T'Mardis stood in the doorway, holding a bag of dried apricots.

"Come in and sit down, child. Tell me, do you still wish to become an innkeeper?"

"Indeed I do. I thought the new settlement was still in the construction phase."

"Ah, it seems that the Council wished to speed things along. New Vulcan's population has grown faster than anticipated. Apparently the number of surviving Vulcans has been underestimated. Also, an anonymous donor has given a substantial sum to establish a university at New Sura'Kahr. The builders and administrators will need food and lodging. The inn must be ready to accommodate them in five weeks time. It should present you with quite the challenge."

T'Mardis nearly smiled at this.

"I have never been one to shy away from a challenge, especially one that is also a good business opportunity."

* * *

There was to be a university established in New Sura'Kahr! Elder T'Khesta had been chosen as Chancellor and had asked Selek to chair the Mathematics and Physics departments. She had also asked his help in securing other faculty members.

Selek thought this too good an opportunity to pass up. He enjoyed teaching very much and had many fond memories of his time as an instructor at Starfleet Academy. There was only one small problem, his position as Trade Minister.

However, his junior staff was very well trained. Prengish, the Junior Trade Minister had just scored a major produce deal with the Omicron Ceti colonies. Omicron Ceti I and II had a huge surplus of food crops, thanks to the work of a botanist named Dr. Leila Kalomi (who had received a mysterious warning to avoid Omicron Ceti III and a certain variety of spore-bearing plants which grew there.) Prengish was proving a genuine asset to the Trade Ministry. Perhaps he was ready to head it.

Selek decided he would tender his resignation as Trade Minister, in favor of the position at the University.

As he resided in New Shannai'Kahr, he would need some reliable transportation to travel back and forth to New Sura'Kahr. Ivanov Transportation had begun offering a daily shuttle service, but it was often full. During a recent conversation with Sarek, the Ambassador had mentioned his recent purchase of a hovercycle. He had gotten it from Ivanov Imports at the New Shi'Kahr shuttle terminal.

* * *

T'Mardis took the short run to Starbase 7 on the_ El'es_. There was equipment she needed to buy for the inn and an immigrant family that needed to be collected. Shaiga was a widow from Melenia V. She had been a cook on a large farm. Her three daughters had waitressing and housekeeping experience. Shaiga also had a son who was a trained shuttle pilot and another who was a mechanic. Tolvin in the Immigration Office had contacted T'Mardis about them when she had posted employment listings for the inn.

With T'Ameela's help, T'Mardis would have the New Sura'Kahr Inn ready for opening day.

* * *

By the time Selek had secured transportation to New Shi'Kahr and the shuttle terminal, Ivanov Imports had only one hovercycle left for sale. The color was a bit bold, fire engine red, but at least it would be visible to other riders. The size and the engine power were perfect. Selek took it for a test drive and decided to buy it on the spot. There was just something about it that made him feel young and daring.


	9. Chapter 9

Before we resume our story, let me take this opportunity to tell you that I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Obviously I'm not much of a business woman.

**Opportunities II**

By the time Selek had secured transportation to New Shi'Kahr and the shuttle terminal, Ivanov Imports had only one hovercycle left for sale. The color was a bit bold, fire engine red, but at least it would be visible to other riders. The size and the engine power were perfect. Selek took it for a test drive and decided to buy it on the spot. There was just something about it that made him feel young and daring.

Though he had learned to suppress it somewhat with age, Selek had always craved the freedom of flight. It began at an early age when Sarek gave him his first ride on a hovercycle. At the Academy, he quickly obtained a Master Pilot certification in any and all small craft available for his use. The small jellyfish flyer he had used for his failed rescue of Romulus had been Selek's own design. For that brief interlude, it had been pleasant to sit in the pilot's seat again. Selek had relished the feeling, at least until Nero had made his presence known.

Yes, Selek intended to fully enjoy his new hovercycle.

* * *

After several delays due to inclement weather, involving first dust storms and then heavy rains, construction on the inn was finally finished. T'Mardis and her staff had barely three weeks to get everything in place before opening day. Extra help was hired to make certain it all got done.

The guest rooms had to be furnished and decorated, supplies stocked, and menus finalized. The New Sura'Kahr City Council had informed T'Mardis that the laborers building the new university were a mixed group, half of them Vulcans, with an assortment of other Federation races, mostly Terrans.

T'Mardis added a variety of Terran favorites to her menu, both food and drink. She included apple pie, French fried potatoes, as well as hummus and pita bread. In memory of Yuri, she added the Dr. Pepper float.

* * *

Though a casual observer would never be aware of it, Selek was excited about the new university and his role in establishing it. The institution would be very different from the colleges and universities of Vulcan's past. The buildings were modern and modular, a collection of right angles and gentle curves.

Selek nearly chuckled when he overheard a colleague complaining about the architecture. Old Keevel had been a professor at the Vulcan Academy of Science. Apparently he missed the imposing structures of old, which had been designed to blend in with the rocky landscapes of Shi'Kahr's outskirts. Most Vulcans had considered the buildings beautiful.

Amanda Grayson had been of a different opinion. "Inside, that place looks like a stuffy, old cathedral, the perfect place for stuffy old minds. On the outside, it reminds me of turkey necks and gizzards."

His mother had made this comment over a Dr. Pepper float, one they shared in their kitchen, as always on Amanda's birthday. It had also been the day of Selek's interview with the Admissions Board of the VSA. A few hours later, Selek had declined the VSA's offer of admission, choosing Starfleet Academy instead. Selek knew that despite all of his accomplishments, he would always be regarded as "disadvantaged."

Truth be told, he had regarded himself in that manner for many years, until he had finally made peace with his Human half. He came to realize that being the son of such a gentle and gracious individual was truly an asset. It also amused him to think that he, who had once experienced extreme prejudice, was both an Elder and a department head at the colony's first university. His students would mostly be Vulcans, not the assorted races he had taught at Starfleet Academy.

However, they would be a very diverse group of Vulcans, many of whom were born on colony worlds. There were also those who had been servants and menial laborers. Under the old Vulcan class system, they would have remained so all their lives. The Genocide had leveled the playing field, allowing those with intelligence and ambition to make the most of their opportunities.

* * *

As busy as she was, T'Mardis was determined to make time for relaxation. She devoted an hour a day to riding her electric blue hovercycle. After a bit of searching, she located an area to the northeast of New Sura'Kahr. It was a large, flat plain, well-watered. No doubt it would be developed in the near future. For now, however, it would be T'Mardis' playground, providing her with an opportunity to practice various maneuvers and to race her bike at full throttle.

* * *

Selek was feeling in his prime again. It might have been the nicotine patches. They had definitely stopped the progression of his Bendii Syndrome. Might they have also begun to reverse it? Selek did not know. However, he was also no longer spending days on end in a stuffy office or traveling in cramped quarters on a transport.

In the weeks immediately following his resignation from the Trade Ministry, the Enterprise had paid a visit to New Vulcan. Selek had made peace with young Spock and reconnected with the younger versions of his old friends. This had helped to lighten his burden of guilt and cheer him.

Selek relished the challenge of the tasks that lay ahead of him. He also enjoyed his daily commute from New Shannai'Kahr to New Sura'Kahr and back. Selek thought how pleasant it would be to set some time aside and see just what his new toy was capable of. He would need to do so soon before his schedule got too busy.

On one warm evening, he returned to his cottage, parking the hovercycle in front of it. Elder T'Bes stood in her yard next door, watering her _hirat_ vines. As he nodded a greeting to her, a helmeted rider on a copper-colored hovercycle roared above them.

"A most undignified display, that!" sniffed T'Bes as she inclined her head in the direction of the departed cyclist, now a mere dot on the horizon.

"Indeed" he agreed. It would be particularly undignified if an Elder were to engage in such behavior in a populated area. Selek would have to find himself an isolated spot to race his hovercycle.

* * *

T'Mardis' father Shytel had known well what kept his Terran customers happy. It had been said that the Lara Inn served the best coffee on all of Vulcan. T'Mardis had been in charge of brewing it and had not forgotten the "recipe." However, she no longer possessed her father's antiquated equipment.

T'Mardis purchased several coffee makers at Starbase 7 and practiced until she had learned to brew the perfect cup. She tested various formulas on passing workers, setting up a coffee station on the street outside the inn. When T'Mardis had a blend that 79% of the Humans liked, she realized she had a money making opportunity that would also generate free advertising.

One week before opening day, she hired a lovely young female to sell coffee from a cart in front of the inn. This provided income and attracted attention. Everyday customers would stop and comment: "If the food here is as good as the coffee, I can't wait until this place opens."

* * *

Evan Lyon was a customer service agent representing his family's business, Lyon Construction. The firm had been engaged to build the new university and its associated hospital. Chancellor T'Khesta found herself embroiled in a "discussion" between two faculty members of the future Healers' School. She had therefore asked Selek to review the construction plans with Lyon. This was logical, as Selek was far more accustomed to dealing with Terrans.

"We have the land entirely cleared, Elder Selek. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected, as the ground underneath is solid granite. We also had to cut into the hillside. It's too bad the Council didn't want to build on the northeast side of the city. There's a huge, open plain there. Oh well, it will still be there when it comes time for expansion. Let me show you the construction plan."

Lyon switched on a large-sized PADD, loaded with multiple drawing and schematics.

"This large complex will house the hospital and Healers' School. The science building will be right next door..."

Selek tried to give the young man his full attention. However, a corner of his mind was now occupied with the knowledge of the large, open clearing nearby. If his day went according to plan, Selek would be free by mid-afternoon, affording him an opportunity to see the place for himself.

* * *

T'Mardis spent a busy morning with the Inn's staff. She and Shaiga the cook finalized the daily lunch and dinner specials for the first week of business. T'Mardis had the wait staff practice serving each other and the bartender Kirel serve them assorted beverages. She made a few suggestions and changes, but overall, the Inn would be ready for its opening on the morrow.

"Stop fussing" chided T'Ameela. "All is prepared. There is nothing left to be done. Go ride your hovercycle."

T'Mardis decided to do exactly that. She donned her jeans and heavy denim jacket, pulled her hair back into a bun, and covered it with the electric blue blue helmet that matched her cycle.

* * *

The open area was just as Lyon had described it. It would be the perfect place for Selek to practice rolls, loops, and other "evasive maneuvers." He did not expect to actually have to flee an enemy, however one never really knew what the future held. There was a certain logic in always being prepared. Selek also worked on his acceleration and braking skills, as well as liftoffs and landings. He passed a highly "productive" two hours in this fashion and then prepared to leave. It would be wise to return home before dark.

Suddenly Selek became aware of another presence. A sleek, blue hovercycle roared up next to his. The helmeted driver nodded to him. Selek nodded back. On the count of three, they both accelerated.

* * *

The "blue" cyclist was obviously more familiar with the terrain. She, (for Selek was certain he had not imagined her womanly curves), led him on a merry chase for over an hour. Finally she veered off toward the city, leaving Selek in her wake.

The light fading, Selek quickly made for home. Street lights had yet to be installed in New Shannai'Kahr and the headlight on his hovercycle was fading. He would need to charge it once he reached his destination. Selek set his ride down none too gently in front of his cottage, a bit to close to the _qir'lal_ plants which grew there. The thorns tore at the flesh of his hands. He chided himself for his carelessness.

After attaching his hovercycle to its charging station, Selek went inside. He ate a simple meal and attempted to meditate. However, his thoughts were drawn to a certain electric blue hovercycle and its rider.

* * *

T'Mardis ate a generous helping of Shaiga's excellent _klitanta s'mun t'forati_. Her little afternoon excursion had been both pleasant and relaxing. The owner of the red hovercycle had been a worthy opponent, one she hoped to encounter again.

* * *

Selek rose early and made his way to New Sura'Kahr. He had an early meeting with Chancellor T'Khesta. Over tea and honeycakes, they discussed the progress made by Lyon Construction. As Selek passed the platter, T'Khesta noticed the scratches on his hands. One of them seemed to be infected.

"You must have that seen to. Sertok is in his office today. I will contact him. Sometimes it is quite convenient to have a healer as a bondmate. Other times it proves to be an annoyance. He and T'Deva can not agree on curriculum for the Healers' School."

Selek merely nodded. At least T'Khesta and Sertok had found each other after the Genocide had taken their spouses. Selek still had not found a mate.

* * *

Sertok treated Selek's hand with gentle efficiency, while listening to how the injury had occurred.

"You are old enough to know not to expend so much of your hovercycle's energy on illogical pursuits. Perhaps it would be best if you relocated to New Sura'Kahr and spent your free time searching for a bondmate. You do not have long before you will experience the Fires. There are not many housing units vacant here now, but the new inn opened just today. Perhaps you might take lodging there."

"There is wisdom in your words, Healer."

Selek refrained from mentioning that if he lived in New Sura'Kahr, he would be able to spend more time practicing his "evasive maneuvers."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Selek finished with his meetings and errands. He found himself a bit hungry. The crowd at the new Inn seemed to have thinned a bit, so he decided to avail himself of the opportunity to both dine and inquire about lodgings.

An attractive young female with a Melenian accent led him to a small corner table. She brought him tea and a menu.

The fare offered was surprisingly diverse. There were the standard Vulcan classics, as well as many Terran favorites. Selek decided on one of the specials of the day, a Greek salad. As he started to set the menu aside, his eyes fell upon the fountain offerings.

* * *

T'Ameela put in the distinguished gentleman's order. The Greek salad would be ready quickly, so she hurried to the soda fountain to obtain the beverage.

"Kirel, I need a Dr. Pepper float for table number six."

"Truly? Someone has actually ordered this concoction? It must be one of the Terran workers."

"No. The customer is a well-dressed older Vulcan, perhaps even a member of the nobility."

T'Mardis had been standing near the soda fountain, reviewing the day's receipts. Her ears perked up at this conversation.

"I think that it is time for your break, T'Ameela. I'll deliver the order to table number six."

**TBC**

A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. My real life has gotten in the way of my AU.


	10. Unconventional

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. My only reward is reviews. Such an unconventional arrangement.

**Unconventional**

"I think that it is time for your break, T'Ameela. _ I_ will deliver the order to table number six."

"As you wish, my friend. The gentleman is indeed rather interesting."

T'Ameela removed her apron and ordered her own meal to be taken outside in the Inn's small garden.

T'Mardis collected the Dr. Pepper float and the Greek salad, bringing them to table number six, anxious to see for herself the Vulcan who would place such an unconventional order. There he was, indeed a distinguished gentleman, one she had seen somewhere before. She could not quite place him, not even when he looked directly at her, acknowledging her presence.

"Thank you. This looks most satisfactory."

T'Mardis noted that his eyes were kind and his manner not condescending. He was a most pleasant person.

"I trust that you will enjoy it, _osu_. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, I should like to speak to the innkeeper in regard to securing lodgings."

"I am T'Mardis, the innkeeper."

"I give you greetings, T'Mardis. I am Selek. I have recently taken a post at the new university and find myself in need of living quarters."

Selek! Now she remembered him from the unfortunate incident at T'Vrana's. He was an Elder and former Minister, a _very_ distinguished gentleman indeed. T'Mardis feared that the only vacancy she had might be unworthy of such a guest.

"I regret to inform you that the only space available at present would accommodate only one person. There is no separate chamber for a spouse."

"I have no spouse and my requirements are quite basic. I need only a bed, workstation with power, and a private bathing area. A space to park and recharge my hovercycle would also be desirable."

"Very well, then. I shall show you the room when you have finished eating."

With that, T'Mardis left him and returned to her accounting, occasionally peering at the dignified diner over her terminal. He seemed younger and more relaxed than when she had last seen him at the restaurant in San Francisco, the lines in his face less pronounced. He was dressed in a contemporary, black business suit, rather than the conventional robes favored by most others of his class. For his age, Selek was still an attractive male who cut quite a dashing figure.

* * *

Selek watched her walk away from his table. She was a lovely female, tall and slender but with definite curves. T'Mardis was dressed in fine linen robes, but they were more form-fitting than most Vulcan females wore. She had pierced ears, adorned with amber earrings. She also had skin the color of milk chocolate and glossy black hair arranged in a braid that hung down her back and below her waist. Most unconventional, but definitely attractive!

"I must not dwell on such things" he chided himself. "I do not know whether she has a bondmate."

Selek finished his meal and waited for the lovely innkeeper to return.

* * *

T'Mardis seemed almost apologetic as she showed Selek the only available quarters.

"I am certain an Elder and former Minister is accustomed to a more luxurious living space."

Selek surveyed the rooms, which were decorated in soft, desert hues and arranged for maximum comfort and efficiency. While it was true that he had enjoyed numerous elegant accommodations during his long life, there were other times when he had slept in caves.

"This chamber is more than adequate for my needs. I should like to engage it at once on a monthly basis."

"As you wish, Elder Selek."

T'Mardis quoted him a price which included meals, one that Selek felt was more than reasonable. Then she showed him the parking area and charging station for hovercycles in the rear of the Inn. Selek was somewhat surprised to see a familiar blue hovercycle already there. He nearly asked to whom it belonged, but decided that might be too forward, a violation of another guest's privacy.

Instead, after receiving his parking space assignment, he accompanied T'Mardis to the lobby and paid for his lodgings.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Selek had little occasion to encounter T'Mardis. He traveled back and forth between New Shannai'Kahr and New Sura'Kahr, packing his belongings and seeing to university business. This was plenty to keep Selek occupied, but then Prengish, the new Trade Minister had contacted him via subspace to ask a favor.

"Elder Selek, I find myself suddenly "indisposed". The Trade Ministry staff are efficient, yet most are quite young and lack experience. Would you be willing to field questions from them?"

Selek well understood the nature of Prengish's trouble, _Pon Farr_!

"Yes, of course, Prengish. Have you found someone to assist you in your difficulty?"

"I believe so, though she would not have been my first choice."

"Ah, I understand. We have all had to make adjustments since the Genocide."

Selek bid Prengish farewell, then sat at his terminal a while longer wondering just what adjustments he himself would be forced to make in the near future. He was running out of time to find a mate.

* * *

Kadek the builder handed the keys over to T'Mardis, satisfied that his work was completed. The "seclusion chambers" in the basement of the Inn were finally finished. They had been included in all the inns built on New Vulcan by order of the Elders and the design of the Healers' Guild. This was the provision made for those experiencing _Pon Farr_.

Technically, these spaces were little more than caves with minimal amenities. Each chamber had a small bathroom, a mat on the floor, a blanket or two, and a few firm pillows. A supply of water and food in the form of energy bars would be provided. There were no windows and just the one entrance, the walls were sound-proofed. The only communication to the outside world was an alarm button that could be pressed if medical assistance was needed. Once a couple entered a "seclusion" chamber, they did not leave until released by the innkeeper or a healer. It was, in effect, a prison.

T'Mardis thanked Kadek for his labors and bid him goodbye. She placed the "seclusion chamber" keys

in the specially designated box. Only she and T'Ameela would be responsible for these rooms and their future occupants.

Though she was nearly a century old, T'Mardis had never experienced _Pon Farr_. The two young Vulcan males her father had chosen for her had both died before they felt the fires. As Yuri was a Human, he never felt them. T'Mardis knows she has a responsibility to her race, to take a mate and raise children. She has begun to miss Yuri less now, sometimes managing to go a whole day without thinking of him. It is time she moved on.

* * *

There was much discussion at the Elders' meeting in New Shi'kahr that night. The first item on the agenda was the _Kahs'wan_, the Ordeal of Maturity. Before their planet had been destroyed, all male children underwent this test of survival, often a prelude to their childhood bondings to a mate. There were many who viewed this as a type of natural selection. The strong and quick-witted survived and then passed on their genes.

However, very few children had survived the Genocide. It seemed illogical, perhaps even foolish to risk any of them in this manner. For one thing, more than half the children now residing on New Vulcan had not been born on the old home world. Most had come from assorted colony worlds, with various climatic conditions. Many had lacked desert survival skills, which was also true of their parents.

Additionally, though New Vulcan was also a desert world, the weather conditions, plants, and animals found there varied greatly from those native to the old world. Even those who had come to New Vulcan first were still learning new things about the planet daily.

A substitute for the traditional _Kahs'wan _needed to be found_._

Elder Selek recommended a "survival boot camp" that would teach the youngsters the skills necessary to survive in the wilderness of their adopted home world. They would be considered adults if they successfully completed the course. Elder T'Pau insisted that girls also be included, as they would need the same skills.

Selek was surprised at the positive reception the idea received, even more surprised when the very traditional Elder Tovorek suggested that Selek develop the program. Selek's unconventional idea became a resolution that the Council of Elders voted unanimously to accept.

* * *

The second item on the agenda turned out to be as surprising as the first, a request to have a declaration of _V'tosh ka'tur_ overturned. It was read aloud to the Council by Elder Tauril.

"A this time, Trade Minister Prengish seeks to have the declaration of _V'tosh ka'tur_ made against his bondmate T'Lunit rescinded. T'Lunit has repented of the behavior which caused her parents to pass such a judgment upon her. Unfortunately, none of her clan have survived to assist her in this matter. The bonding between Prengish and T'Lunit is an agreeable one and she is now with child."

As he listened, Selek nearly choked on his tea. Prengish bonded with T'Lunit, and a child on the way!

He sat quietly as others discussed the "nature of T'Lunit's illogical behavior." In the end, the Elders decided that she deserved a second chance, for she had willingly bonded with Prengish and helped him through his "trouble."

* * *

Several other lesser matters were ruled upon before the Council meeting broke up in the wee hours of the morning. Selek left the Council Chamber, intending to drive his hoverbike back to the Inn. He was stopped by Elder Tauril.

"The hour is late, my friend Selek. Come stay with me. You do not wish to drive that hovercycle all the way back to New Shannai'Kahr in the dark and risk an accident."

"Actually, I am residing in New Sura'Kahr at the Inn."

"That is even a greater distance and all the more reason to wait until first light. Walk with me. We must escort first Elder T'Pau back to her cottage."

T'Pau seemed to take mild offense at this.

"I am capable of getting myself home,Tauril. It is but a short distance."

"This is true, however the night is dark and wild beasts occasionally happen by."

"Very well then."

The walk was indeed brief and T'Pau all but ignored Tauril's attempts to engage her in conversation. At the door of her cottage, she quickly bid them goodnight. It appeared to Selek that T'Pau could not get away from Tauril fast enough.

As they entered Tauril's home, Selek began to him about his fondness for T'Pau.

"It would appear that Elder T'Pau does not return your affection."

"Untrue, Selek. Her opinion of me has softened considerably since we became neighbors. She is, however, resistant to the idea of us becoming bondmates. I remain hopeful."

Tauril indicated that Selek should take a seat in a comfortable recliner, then prepared each of them a light repast of fruit and flat bread. The elderly lawyer decided to tease his friend a bit in return.

"At least I am attempting to find myself another mate. You are decades younger and more likely to "feel the need." Yet you have no progress to report. Ah, but you said that you have been staying at the New Sura'Kahr Inn. Thus you have likely encountered the lovely T'Mardis."

"I have met her, Tauril, however my business affairs have kept me quite occupied of late."

"That is a pity, Selek. T'Mardis is an extraordinary female, if somewhat unconventional. I know some of her story, but not all. She was born in Shi'Kahr, the daughter of innkeepers. The family fell upon hard times after the Vulcan flu epidemic of 2184, immigrating to Melenia V. They bought an inn in Colsi, where they prospered for many years. T'Mardis educated herself during this time and took over the inn after the death of her parents."

"As you know, the Noorian plague spread to Melenia V, decimating the indigenous population. The surviving Melenian officials have been powerless to prevent various criminal elements from taking over the planet, most notably pirates."

"Shortly after the Genocide, T'Mardis was forced to sell her business. Her business partner was killed by Orion pirates the day before they were to leave Melenia V. These unscrupulous individuals also stole their ship. She decided to come to New Vulcan."

"T'Mardis had to travel by slow commercial transport and was then stranded at Starbase when her connecting shuttle was destroyed on route. She joined forces with another female, T'Ameela, and hired a small Ferengi vessel to bring them the rest of the way here. These Ferengi were dishonest, planning to sell the women to an Orion slaver."

"T'Mardis and T'Ameela overpowered their captors, seized control of the vessel, claiming it due to the Ferengi's intentional breach of contract. When T'Mardis finally reach New Vulcan, she became an independent transport operator, while running the import business she was now sole owner of. Perhaps you have heard of Ivanov Imports."

Selek nodded. All of New Vulcan knew of Ivanov Imports. He had assumed the firm was Terran-owned, and merely employed Vulcans. There had to be more to this story!

"She continues to run these two businesses, while operating the New Sura'Kahr Inn. Incidentally, she has purchased it free and clear."

"You are correct, Tauril. T'Mardis does sound like an extraordinary female."

"She is also an adventurous one, like you Selek. T'Mardis was not born into your social class, but she is in every way your equal. Besides, such things hardly matter now. Perhaps you should pursue her."

"I am much older than she."

"True enough, however you may yet have many years left. At least entertain the possibility."

* * *

T'Mardis waited up to place a subspace call to her friend T'Vrana in San Francisco, not wishing to disturb her sleep. T'Vrana's hybrid pregnancy was in the late stages, and she needed a great deal of rest. Ten A.M. San Francisco time seemed a safe time.

"Good morning, T'Vrana."

"T'Mardis, how pleasant to hear from you. Is all going well at your new Inn?"

"Quite well, thank you. I am kept very busy. How do you and the child fare?"

"The pregnancy is exhausting and the medications needed to maintain it cause unpleasant side effects. However, the healers think my son will come a little early. There is little more than a month left."

"I wish the best for you, my friend. I called because I find myself in need of a source of _saya_. My Vulcan customers have been requesting it. I recall that you serve it in your restaurant."

"Yes, I have a supplier, who grows his own herbs in Baja California. I will send you his contact information. Make certain to tell him that it is I who referred you. Perhaps we can both get a discount."

"I will do so. Is there any news of interest in San Francisco?"

This was the question T'Vrana had been waiting to hear. Surely it was not gossip if T'Mardis asked first.

"T'Lunit has taken a bondmate."

"This is most surprising!"

"Indeed, though I had noted a recent change in her behavior. She had not patronized my establishment nearly so often, and the males she sought out had been her own age or close to it. My husband Hugo is a nurse at San Francisco General Hospital. He heard that T'Lunit recently took custody of a disabled, orphaned nephew. I expect that she wanted a father for the child and decided to put the foolishness of the past aside."

"With whom has she bonded?"

"Trade Minister Prengish."

T'Mardis could barely hide her amusement. She could not imagine two individuals who deserved each other more than Prengish and T'Lunit.

* * *

When Selek's busy life finally settled down again, he returned to his cottage New Shannai'Kahr and finished sorting through the last of his possessions. There was really very little he was attached to. He would leave everything but his clothing and work-related items. He contacted Ivanov Transport and had his things moved to the Inn. Now there was only the matter his home. He had not paid for this cottage built by volunteer labor, and would thus feel guilty if he were to profit from it with so many immigrants in need. No, he would give it away to a worthy recipient.

Through his friend Director Tranil at the orphanage, Selek learned of a young family with a brand new infant daughter, young teachers who are living in a tent behind the school. Selek invited the couple over and simply explained that the cottage was now their. They were nearly overwhelmed with such generosity, but finally found enough words to thank the Elder properly.

Satisfied that all had been seen to, Selek mounted his hovercycle and rode to New Sura'Kahr.

* * *

At last, T'Mardis had a moment to herself. Leaving T'Ameela is charge, she changed into her favorite jeans and jacket. It had been weeks since she had last ridden her hovercycle. When she reached the parking area, T'Mardis noticed the red hovercycle parked in the space she had assigned to Elder Selek. So, he was the mysterious rider! T'Mardis filed this information away for future reference.

* * *

T'Mardis had placed various games in the main lounge of the Inn. The construction workers who were building the new university liked to relax by challenging one another to chess, poker, cribbage, backgammon, as well as Vulcan games such as _Kal-toh_.

Selek was having difficulty settling down to meditate, so he decided to go to the lounge in search of a chess partner. He had no more than arrived when two large Xtazzi males, nearly three meters tall, got into an argument over a game of Go Fish. Both had been drinking rather heavily all evening.

The argument turned into a fist fight, with one Xtazzi punching the other hard enough to send him sprawling into a table. The table overturned, sending broken glass everywhere, and drawing the attention of the innkeeper.

T'Mardis stood in the middle of the lounge, brandishing her Melenian stout baton.

"You will cease this foolish action immediately."

Not only was her request ignored, but the angry Xtazzi now focused his attention on T'Mardis.

Selek felt he had no choice but to defend the woman. However, when he attempted to use the Vulcan neck pinch, he merely made the Xtazzi all the angrier. The giant turned to attack Selek, but suddenly crumpled to the floor.

T'Mardis had jumped up on a chair and struck him on the head with her weapon. Selek found himself speechless as T'Mardis summoned her staff to clean up the mess and eject the ruffians. The other patrons decided to call it a night.

Finally, Selek found his voice.

"I had thought to defend you, but you seem to have had the situation well in hand. Instead I must thank you for my rescue."

"You are most welcome, Elder Selek."

"Selek alone will do nicely."

"Very well, Selek. Did you come to the lounge in quest of entertainment?"

"I did, but it appears the other guests have retired."

"Then perhaps you would enjoy a less conventional evening activity. I prefer to race hovercycles. There is a large, well-lit area on the southwest corner of the university campus."

"Yes, I know it well, T'Mardis."

"Excellent. Then I will meet you outside in the parking area in ten minutes."

Selek hurried to his room to change into jeans and a jacket. When he reached the parking area, he found T'Mardis already there and seated atop a familiar blue hovercycle.

**A/N:**

_V'tosh ka'tur, _a Vulcan without Logic

_Saya_, an intoxicating green herbal drink

_Kal-toh_ is a complicated Vulcan chess-type game.


End file.
